


Sob Medida

by EliseKerry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Beauty setters squad, Fluff, Insinuação de sexo, Iwa bokuto e Daichi trabalham juntos, M/M, comedia, mas isso não é muito importante, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseKerry/pseuds/EliseKerry
Summary: Uma elegante alfaiataria quase sempre às moscas recebe três clientes surpreendentes, cada um a sua forma.Sugawara se vê muito impressionado por um deles, incapaz de tirar seus olhos de tamanha... Beleza.Não seria nada fácil atendê-lo.





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Fanfic feita de presente para meu amor Jusi Chan.  
> Espero que gostem! <3

\- Às vezes eu fico pensando que seria mais divertido trabalhar numa loja popular - murmura Oikawa, num tom totalmente entediado pela falta de clientes na elegante alfaiataria - Ao menos nós teríamos mais clientes para conversar. Francamente, quem pode pagar esses valores absurdos por um terno?

\- Se Ukai-san ouvir você falar que o trabalho dele é caro demais, ele pode te demitir - Akaashi fala, calmamente, sentado atrás do balcão. Claramente ele não discorda de Oikawa, ele apenas não sente a mesma necessidade de interação que o amigo tem. Por isso ele é o caixa e não um vendedor.

\- Bem, eu jamais disse que eles não valem esse preço. Eu apenas disse que o mundo é muito mais cheio de pessoas de classe média e baixa do que de ricaços que esbanjam dinheiro em ternos - defendeu-se - E convenhamos, eu nem me lembro quando foi que atendi meu ultimo cliente, isso está às moscas - sussurrou.

\- Bem, isso eu preciso concordar. - Suga juntou-se à conversa.

Não era ruim estar ali, eles gostavam muito de seus empregos, se divertiam juntos, o ambiente era muito bom e proporcionou a amizade entre os recém-formados em Moda Suga e Oikawa e o estudante de ultimo ano de Economia, Akaashi. Oikawa sempre lembrava do absurdo que era o fato de Suga e ele serem formados pela mesma instituição que Akaashi, mas jamais terem se conhecido na faculdade e esbarrado apenas ali. Akaashi costumava dizer que isso era obra de qualquer divindade que esteja no controle das coisas, pois ele provavelmente não teria conseguido fugir das confusões da dupla de terroristas.

Sugawara estava a ponto de puxar o celular do bolso e conferir suas redes sociais quando baixos sons de sapatos e uma voz grossa e profunda o fez levantar os olhos para a entrada da loja apenas para ser brutalmente atingido pela visão do homem mais bonito que já tinha visto na vida.

Ok, eram três homens e todos eram deslumbrantes, mas puta merda, quem era essa escultura grega no meio dos outros dois?

\- Oh, boa tarde. Eu acho que preciso de ajuda com, bom, com ternos - falou a escultura, com uma expressão envergonhada que era encantadora demais para o sistema nervoso de Suga.

Sugawara ouviu ao fundo a risadinha de Oikawa e decidiu ignorá-lo totalmente, pois sabia que ele havia percebido seu súbito interesse e lidar com as piadas de Oikawa nesse momento seria o mesmo que espantar os clientes.

Ele não perderia a chance de olhar mais um pouquinho aquele epítome de homem.

\- Bem-vindos à Ukai's Suits. - Suga abriu seu sorriso mais amigável e se recriminou por fixar sua atenção no homem à sua frente, quando na verdade, deveria atender aos três. - Deixe-me saber, qual a ocasião, Senhor...?

\- Daichi. Pode me chamar de Daichi.

Daichi...

Sugawara precisou morder a ponta da língua para não repetir o nome infinitas vezes até sentir sua cabeça rodar. O nome combinava com ele. Era simples e forte.

Deus, muito forte. Forte de um jeito que o fazia tremer.

\- Certo, Daichi-san, qual seria sua necessidade então?

\- Oh, desculpe-me. Bom, eu tenho um casamento, na verdade.

Suga sentiu sua expressão escorregar de seu rosto como se derretesse.

Claro que sim.

Quais as chances daquele homem estar livre? Talvez fosse mais fácil esbarrar na porcaria de um extraterrestre como os das meias que Oikawa gostava de usar.

\- Oh entendo! Bastante especial, então – sorriu amarelo – Posso mostrar os modelos que temos nesse momento? Também fazemos modelos exclusivos e sob medida. Ukai-san ficaria honrado em recebê-lo caso o senhor deseje algo único para seu casamento. – Suga virou-se para Oikawa que mantinha-se dividido em ouvir sua conversa com o Sr. Escultura e secar o acompanhante dele. – Senhores, esse é Oikawa e eu os deixarei aos cuidados dele. Fiquem à vontade, por favor. Oikawa, cuide disso, sim?

\- Pode deixar, Kou-chan – cantarolou o outro, usando seu sorriso mais charmoso – Os senhores também precisam de ternos? Smoking talvez? Talvez sejam padrinhos?

\- Oh não não. Estamos apenas acompanhando Daichi dessa vez – respondeu o rapaz alto de cabelos bicolores, não perdendo tempo em aproximar-se do balcão de Akaashi. Tooru podia jurar que jamais viu alguém olhar para seu amigo com tamanho... encantamento.

Sorriu malicioso para Keiji, mas logo voltou sua atenção para o homem sério sentado no pequeno sofá negro.

\- Bom, parece que seu amigo encontrou distração melhor – falou, gracejando, mas não recebeu sequer um pequeno sorriso em troca. Hm... Definitivamente sério. Oikawa exultou com o desafio – Aceita um café enquanto aguarda?

Isso pareceu chamar atenção do homem, que assentiu.

\- Claro, obrigado.

Mais um sorriso felino e Oikawa teve o prazer de ver um leve rubor tingir a pele morena dele.

\- Preto e sem açúcar, suponho.

O homem levantou uma sobrancelha, levemente surpreso.

\- Bingo.

O sorriso de Oikawa apenas aumentou com isso. Pelo pouco que pôde ver, o sujeito era totalmente seu tipo.

\- Perfeito então. Eu voltarei em um instante com seu café, Senhor...?

\- Iwaizumi – respondeu simplesmente, sustentando o olhar firme em Oikawa.

\- Certo. Fique à vontade enquanto espera, Iwaizumi.

 

⛤⛤⛤

 

Após guiar o sonho em forma de cliente até a parte de ternos e smokings para casamentos, Suga agora tentava achar um modelo que combinasse com Daichi, remoendo a falta de sorte.

Decidiu focar totalmente na busca pelo terno ideal, ao menos assim, sentiria menos vontade de reclamar da vida. E também, ele poderia olhar, pelo menos.

\- Hm, que tal esse corte, Daichi-san? É bastante clássico e com certeza não tem como não combinar com a roupa da noiva. Ou noivo – falou. Era uma abordagem de praxe, devido ao grande público principalmente gay que a loja recebia. Felizmente, era raro alguém se ofender com a pergunta – Eu acho esse azul petróleo bastante elegante também. O que acha?

Daichi olhava um tanto perdido para a roupa nas mãos de Suga.

\- Hm, bem, certamente é lindo, mas... Desculpe, qual seu nome? – Daichi perguntou.

Sugawara corou ao perceber que sequer havia se apresentado. Ukai o faria em pedacinhos se visse essa gafe.

\- Me desculpe! Eu esqueci de lhe dizer meu nome – escondeu o rosto com as mãos e Daichi não pôde evitar de achar a atitude adorável – Bem, me chamo Sugawara Koushi, mas você pode me chamar de Suga, se preferir.

Daichi sorriu e Koushi achou que poderia ver aquele sorriso milhões de vezes e jamais se cansaria.

\- Certo, Suga. Então me chame apenas de Daichi, tudo bem?

\- C-Claro! Sem problemas, como preferir - concordou – E então? O que acha do terno?

\- Ah, sim. Sobre isso, bem... – Daichi levou a mão à nuca, num gesto tímido e Suga quase se ofereceu para fazer isso em seu lugar, apenas para tocar aquela nuca uma vezinha na vida – O terno é incrível, sem dúvidas. Mas talvez seja... Um pouco demais, sabe? Não quero chamar mais atenção que o noivo. – riu de sua tentativa de piada.

Oh. O quê?

\- Perdão? Você não é o noivo? – Suga sentiu sua boca seca com a expectativa da resposta. Aquilo era um sonho?

\- Padrinho. – Oh, aquela mão na nuca de novo... – Eu acho que me expressei mal e por isso você achou que...

\- Não, não! Foi totalmente minha culpa. Eu supus isso. Me desculpe por fazer você perder seu tempo. Céus, você deve ser um homem ocupado. – Koushi iniciou uma sessão de murmúrios enquanto direcionava o homem para os ternos mais apropriados para padrinhos.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. É muito agradável estar aqui – tranquilizou-o.

Suga estava sentindo-se como um adolescente tímido novamente, corando a cada palavra que Daichi falava e droga, era difícil não sorrir de volta quando ele era tão gentil.

\- Que bom. – Daichi sentiu como se o pequeno sorriso que Suga lhe dirigia pudesse iluminar todo o ambiente – Aqui. Talvez esses outros modelos sejam mais adequados.

Por alguns minutos, ambos fingiram se concentrar em encontrar a roupa perfeita para o padrinho mais quente que Sugawara já teve o prazer de atender. E esse prazer apenas dobrou quando ele sugeriu que Daichi provasse alguns modelos para se decidir.

Aquilo tinha que ser algum tipo se tortura.

Suga achou que poderia morrer apenas de imaginar aquele homem se despindo. Ele daria tudo pra saber se seu corpo era tão firme e musculoso quanto parecia. Mas aí Daichi saiu do provador e Suga achou que pudesse ter um orgasmo ali mesmo.

O tecido grafite da calça social grudava em cada pedacinho simplesmente certo do quadril e coxas deles, deixando muito pouco para a imaginação. Os músculos gloriosamente bem trabalhados moldavam e preenchiam tanto a calça quanto a imaginação de Suga. Ele já sabia que sonharia com isso.

Como se não bastasse, a camisa cinza-claro agarrou cada mísero centímetro dos ombros largos, dos bíceps definidos e aparentemente tão bons de apertar, e do peitoral... Deus, Suga não conseguia sequer pensar em adjetivos dignos daquela personificação de todos os seus sonhos mais molhados.

Daichi pensou muito antes de sair do provador com aquela roupa. Estava claramente pequena para ele e ele sentiu todo o sangue subir para seu rosto ao deparar-se com o olhar de Suga. Ele não sabia bem como interpretar, mas com certeza sentiu-se ainda mais tímido.

\- Eu... Hm... Eu acho que o tamanho não está muito bom...

Suga discordava totalmente. O tamanho parecia ótimo.

Exceto que eles provavelmente estavam pensando em coisas diferentes.

Ele precisou pigarrear para encontrar novamente sua voz.

\- Oh, sim, bem, isso... Eu não imaginei que você fosse tão... Forte - Suga disse, segurando ao máximo a vontade de lamber os lábios. Em contrapartida, Daichi parecia que ia explodir de vergonha.

\- Desculpe? - ele tentou, incerto.

Suga riu. Céus, era injusto. Era simplesmente injusto uma pessoa como Daichi existir. O homem tinha uma aparência que gritava SEXO ao mesmo tempo que sua personalidade parecia permeada por doçura.

\- Não, tudo bem, isso com certeza não é ruim. - ele riu - Apenas precisaremos mandar fazer um conjunto que se adeque ao seu... Porte físico. Claro, isso se você tiver gostado da roupa, obviamente.

Daichi virou-se para o espelho que havia dentro do provador, dando a Suga uma visão dolorosamente privilegiada de sua bunda.

Suga praticamente podia ouvir o som das trombetas celestiais. Aquilo era o Paraíso e ninguém o convenceria do contrário. Sua boca estava aberta e ele tinha consciência de que parecia um idiota olhando, mas ninguém podia culpá-lo. Aqueles músculos arredondados mereciam ser idolatrados por seus olhos.

Mas ele queria idolatrá-los com as mãos também.

\- Bom, eu acho que gostei do corte. E da cor também. Eu acho que escolho esse sim. - a voz profunda de Daichi arrancou Koushi de seus sonhos. Ele precisava de concentração.

"Foco, Suga, focooo."

\- Bom, então agora que você escolheu, suponho que precisaremos tirar suas medidas... - a sua voz foi sumindo ao dar-se conta da provação que ele passaria. Deus, tirar as medidas desse homem seria o seu fim. Ele não teria controle o suficiente para não atacá-lo.

Mas também não queria deixar de fazer isso. Não era idiota.

\- Oh, sim, eu acho que sim. - Daichi olhou o relógio em seu pulso e fez uma careta. - Porém, infelizmente não poderá ser hoje. Acabei demorando e preciso estar em uma reunião em quinze minutos. Será que podemos fazer isso amanhã?

Suga quase chorou ao perceber que não seria hoje seu dia de sorte de botar as mãos naquele pedaço de homem. Profissionalmente, claro.

\- Claro, não há problema. Fique à vontade.

Daichi voltou para o provador a fim de trocar-se novamente e Suga suspirou. Que dia... Incomum.

Ele estranhamente agradeceu por não existirem muitos homens bonitos assim. Ele não sabe se poderia dar conta de lidar com isso sempre.

Se bem que... Parecia diferente em algum ponto ali.

Quando Daichi retornou, Suga tomou as roupas de suas mãos e deixou-as separadas. Quando tudo terminou, ele encaminhou-o novamente para a recepção, onde seus amigos lhe esperavam.

Ambos se surpreenderam ao ver o cenário atípico que se desenrolava. Daichi primeiro viu Bokuto praticamente pendurado no balcão do que deveria ser o caixa, com sua total atenção no rapaz de cabelos escuros e expressão impassível. Depois, olhou para Iwaizumi, que aparentemente conversava com o outro rapaz mais alto, que tinha uma expressão menos... pura, enquanto duas xícaras repousavam sobre a pequena mesa. Eles todos pareciam estar se dando estranhamente bem.

\- Já terminou, Daichi? - Bokuto perguntou, sem disfarçar o tom decepcionado.

Daichi riu.

\- Ah, bem, não exatamente, mas precisamos ir agora. Sabe que Kuroo está nos esperando.

\- Hm, então você vai ter que voltar aqui?

\- Sim, eu preciso tirar medidas, aparentemente - esclareceu.

O rosto de Bokuto iluminou-se com a notícia.

\- Ah, Akaashi! Então eu vou voltar aqui também e vou poder te ver de novo! - exclamou, sorridente.

Suga viu um levíssimo rubor cobrir as bochechas pálidas de Akaashi, mas apesar disso, seu olhar era suave, quase carinhoso.

\- Sim, Bokuto-san. Eu estarei aqui.

O sorriso de Bokuto, se possível, aumentou mais.

\- Bom, então estamos indo - voltou-se para Suga, um sorriso bonito desenhando os lábios - Obrigado, Suga. Eu vou tentar voltar logo, pra não fica muito em cima da hora. Obrigado mesmo.

Suga corou um pouco, percebendo que ele era um homem encantador não apenas porque era lindo, mas também porque era gentil e doce.

\- Imagina, não há problema, foi um prazer. - Suga juntou as mãos em frente ao corpo, torcendo os dedos, um pouco constrangido com tantos olhares sobre si - Espero que volte logo.

\- Claro! Até logo, Suga.

Suga viu pela visão periférica os amigos de Daichi despedindo-se dos seus amigos, mas sua atenção estava mesmo no homem de ombros largos no meio deles.

\- Parece que alguém viu um passarinho verde entrar nessa loja, uh? - provocou Oikawa, com um sorriso.

Suga revirou os olhos. Claro que Tooru ia provocar.

\- Sim, parece que alguém abriu uma gaiola na frente desta porta e vários passarinhos verdes entraram - retrucou - Acho que ninguém aqui está em condições de rir de mim, já que eu não fui o único ficar... Hm... Impressionado.

\- Não me inclua nisso - Akaashi disse, impassível.

Foi a vez de Tooru revirar os olhos.

\- Ora Akaashi, não somos idiotas. Você pode negar até a morte mas somos seus amigos e sabemos que essa carinha significa que você total aprovou o grandalhão com jeito de criança.

Akaashi manteve o rosto impassível mas um minúsculo sorriso apareceu ali.

\- Ele é um pouco... Fofo - assumiu.

Suga riu.

\- Não achei que você gostasse dos brutamontes doces, Akaashi.

\- Vocês são dois terroristas, eu já disse isso - acusou - Aliás, Oikawa, pelo amor de Deus, seja menos... Incisivo.

Tooru arregalou os olhos, falsamente surpreso e Suga tampou o rosto com as mãos, imaginando o amigo atacando o pobre homem do seu jeito característico de "flertar".

\- Oikawa, pelo amor de Deus, não me diga que você estava se jogando para o homem. Minha nossa...

\- Kou-chan, Akaashi está mentindo! Eu não estava sendo incisivo e nem estava me jogando para Iwa-chan! Estávamos conversando civilizadamente! - defendeu-se, com um o rosto crispado, como ele sempre fazia quando era contrariado.

Suga trocou um olhar significativo com Akaashi.

\- "Iwa-chan"? Você está chamando aquele homem sério e com cara de mau de "Iwa-chan"? Por Deus, me diga que você não usou esse apelido ridículo com ele. - Suga respirou fundo.

\- Ainda não - respondeu Oikawa com um sorriso travesso - Acabei de pensar no apelido, na verdade. Mas talvez eu use na sexta - divagou.

Suga arregalou os olhos.

\- Maldito seja, você vai se encontrar com ele? Eu não posso acreditar, você é mesmo uma víbora oferecida - riu abertamente - Pobre homem, sequer teve tempo de pensar e Oikawa já estava com todos os dentes nele.

\- Não haja como se você não quisesse ter feito a mesma coisa - retrucou, mas logo fez uma expressão sonhadora que quase derreteu o coração de Koushi - Sinto que pela primeira vez, não esbarrei em um babaca.

\- Sabe que estamos torcendo por você. - foi Akaashi quem incentivou, arrancando um sorriso verdadeiro de Oikawa. - Mas sinto que tem alguém aqui escondendo o jogo.

Suga arregalou os olhos, surpreso por ser Akaashi a abordar o assunto.

\- Oh, sim. Parece que nosso Kou-chan recebeu um cliente especial também - cantarolou Oikawa, voltando seus olhos afiados para Suga - Diga pra nós tudo que descobriu sobre seu novo alvo.

\- Por Deus, Oikawa, ele não é meu alvo - negou. - Mas confesso que é o homem mais bonito e gentil que eu já vi.

Tanto Akaashi quanto Oikawa discordaram internamente, cada qual pensando em suas próprias preferências, mas acharam fofa a expressão sonhadora de Koushi.

\- Vocês não estão entendendo como foi difícil atender esse homem - reclamou, relembrando da voz, o cheiro... Céus, o corpo... - Tive que usar muita força de vontade para não apertar a bunda dele. Eu juro.

Oikawa explodiu em gargalhadas escandalosas enquanto Akaashi abaixou a cabeça e riu suavemente.

\- Ele experimentou o terno e pelos deuses, eu senti que estava no Paraíso. Aquela roupa apertada nos lugares divinamente certos... - Suga jogou-se no sofá ao lado de Oikawa e apoiou o rosto o ombro do mais alto - Eu apenas queria tocar um pouquinho...

Oikawa riu mais, divertindo-se com o desespero do amigo.

\- Oikawa, não foi você que reclamou do movimento da loja? - Akaashi provocou.

\- Felizmente os deuses ouviram minhas preces e decidiram nos abençoar com clientela de altíssima qualidade.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era chegada a hora de tirar as famosas e deliciosas medidas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O segundo capítulo da saga de sofrimento - não tanto - do nosso belo Suga

O dia seguinte chegou e se foi e Suga não teve sequer um sinal de Daichi. Ele disse que voltaria para tirar as medidas e Suga estaria mentindo descaradamente se dissesse que não estava ansiando por isso. Porém, ele não veio. Ele não conseguiu esconder a cara de decepção de seus amigos.

\- Oh, Kou-chan! Não faça essa carinha, seu crush disse que voltaria e eu acho que ele vai voltar. Ele não parece ser o tipo que dá bolo. - Oikawa tentou consolar.

\- Oikawa, ele disse que voltaria ontem e não veio. Talvez eu não tenha sido discreto o suficiente e ele odiou meu jeito. Ou pior! - exclamou - Ele deve ser hétero! É claro, como não pensei nisso? Droga, ele tem muita cara de hétero - reclamou, cabisbaixo.

Oikawa e Akaashi trocaram um olhar divertido.

\- Suga, por favor. Sem desespero. Ele não é hétero, confie em mim. Confie em você também. - Akaashi apontou.

\- Isso mesmo, escute Akaashi. Aquele homem estava totalmente na sua. Ele deve ter um bom motivo para não ter vindo. - Oikawa reiterou.

\- Sim. Eles pareciam ocupados.

Suga pensou por um momento. De fato, eles pareciam todos bastante ocupados, tinham aquela cara de homens de negócios.

Oh, merda, isso era sexy. Isso era mais uma coisa sexy que ele podia pensar sobre Daichi.

\- Hm. Pode ser.

\- Não seja rabugento e apressado, Kou-chan. Seu príncipe vai voltar. Coisas boas acontecem para quem espera... - cantarolou Oikawa, com aquele jeito confiante que Suga odiava.

\- Oh, sim. Eu deveria ser paciente como você foi com o pobre rapaz com o qual você até já marcou um encontro? – Suga retrucou, irônico.

\- Não estamos falando de mim, mantenha o foco, ok? – desconversou. – E só pra vocês saberem, foi ele quem me convidou pra sair.

\- Tooru, não force. Eu estava aqui, eu ouvi quando você sugeriu ir naquele bar no sul da cidade. – Akaashi disse.

Suga não aguentou não rir. Claro que ele não ia cair nessa história de Oikawa, mas pegá-lo no pulo enquanto ele estava mentindo, era bem melhor.

\- Keiji-chan! Você precisar ter tato! Era desnecessário esse detalhe, ok?

Como esperado, Akaashi apenas deu de ombros, realmente sem se importar. Suga percebeu que seus olhos aparentemente desinteressados, estavam a todo momento vidrados na entrada da porta e aquilo com certeza não era um sinal de atenção à um possível cliente.

Hm. Interessante. Até mesmo o quase sempre indiferente Akaashi havia se impressionado por alguém, uh?

\- Mentir é feio, Tooru.

\- Hunf. O que importa é que eu consegui. Vocês não fazem ideia de como ele foi difícil. Se fazendo de durão, como se não quisesse nada comigo. – reclamou – Mas eu vi além.

\- Claro que viu... – Suga debochou.

De repente, o ambiente de risos e provocações foi cortado por uma voz grave e por uma presença nem um pouco discreta.

\- Akaashi! Que bom que você está aqui! Achei que eu teria azar e viria na sua folga. – O grande rapaz de cabelos cinzas falou, sustentando um grande e belo sorriso no rosto. Koushi surpreendeu-se por perceber que o rapaz parecia genuinamente feliz em ver seu amigo, era até revigorante de ver a interação entre eles, o contraste entre as personalidades.

\- Como vai, Bokuto-san? Eu disse que estaria aqui, certo? – Akaashi disse, em seu tom de voz usual. Mas Suga viu aquele brilho nos olhos, um que nunca estivera ali antes. Suga ficaria muito feliz se seu amigo abrisse o coração para uma paixão, ele adoraria vê-lo sorrir daquela forma suave mais vezes.

Por outro lado, Sugawara não pode deixar de perceber que o tal Bokuto estava sozinho. Mais um vez, nenhum sinal de Daichi.

Aparentemente, ele fora o escolhido da vez para ser o azarado.

Bem, estaria tudo bem se pelo menos seus dois amigos ficassem bem e felizes.

\- Akaashi, por que não sai para almoçar? Oikawa e eu daremos conta sem problemas, e já está quase no seu horário, de qualquer forma – sugeriu, gentil – Tenho certeza que Bokuto-san ficaria feliz em acompanhá-lo, certo?

Suga quase juntou as mãos em frente ao peito de tanta ternura ao ver o grande sorriso que Bokuto abriu ao deparar-se com a possibilidade de almoçar com Keiji. Era o tipo de sorriso que alcançava os olhos.

\- C-claro! – exclamou o rapaz – Quero dizer... Bem, se Akaashi não se importar, e-eu adoraria acompanhá-lo.

Oikawa e Suga trocaram um sorriso ao ver a leve coloração que tomou as bochechas de Akaashi.

\- Claro. Seria ótimo. – Akaashi assentiu.

\- Perfeito! Podem irem, então. Divirtam-se e bom apetite. – Suga sorriu, quase empurrando ambos para fora da loja.

\- E comportem-se... – Oikawa cantarolou, sorrindo ladino.

Eles encaminharam-se para a saída da loja, mas antes, Bokuto pareceu lembrar-se de algo e parou no meio do caminho, virando para Suga.

\- Você deve ser Suga, certo?

\- Sim, sou eu... Por quê? – perguntou, confuso.

\- Ah, bom, o Daichi falou muito sobre você e disse que tinha que voltar aqui. Acontece que ele tá meio preso na empresa com o trabalho, mas eu tenho certeza que assim que ele tiver um tempinho, ele virá.

Suga ouviu tudo de olhos arregalados, até mesmo um pouco constrangido, mas uma pequena, minúscula chama voltou a se acender dentro de si.

\- O-oh, não se preocupe, por favor. D-diga à ele que está tudo bem. – Mesmo sem querer, Sugawara sentiu seu rosto esquentar um pouco com a nova perspectiva apresentada por Bokuto, de que Daichi falou sobre si. Mais de uma vez.

Claro, poderia ser por qualquer motivo, mas Suga estava totalmente disposto a se enganar dessa vez e acreditar que sim, Daichi também tinha se interessado por ele.

\- Ah, eu digo à ele, pode deixar. – Birou-se para Akaashi – Vamos então?

\- Bom, então eu vou almoçar. Até depois. – Akaashi saiu empurrando Bokuto, claramente fugindo os olhares maliciosos de Suga e Oikawa.

\- Parece que nosso querido Keiji-chan roubou mesmo o coração do rapaz alegre ali.

\- Eu diria que ele deu sorte. Akaashi parece interessado também. – Suga ponderou – Seria interessante vê-lo apaixonado. Principalmente porque eles são bem opostos.

Oikawa fez um som em concordância.

\- Acho que um relacionamento com alguém como ele tornaria tudo muito monótono – pontuou – Assim como você e o seu querido cliente, uh? Parece que ele anda falando muito de você, segundo nosso informante.

Suga rolou os olhos. Ele não sentia nem um pouco de segurança nisso. Cada vez parecia mais que ele havia sido o azarado da rodada por olhar logo para o único hétero.

\- Não acho que eu devo acreditar nas palavras do tal Bokuto. Ele parece... Distraído demais e inocente demais.

\- Você é tão chato quando tá tentando ser racional... Vamos lá, Koushi. Ele virá. – assegurou.

\- Tudo bem, Tooru. Não há problema. Se ele vier, estarei aqui. Se não vier, nada muda. Não haja como se ele fosse um namorado antigo. Eu nem o conheço. – Suga dizia essas palavras para Oikawa, mas principalmente para si mesmo. Ele tivera uma grande impressão do rapaz, gostara dele e do jeito que ele se mostrou ser, mas era pouco e Koushi não tinha mais idade para sonhar com príncipe encantado, de qualquer forma. Estava mais do que na hora de ele voltar à realidade. – De qualquer forma, eu preciso terminar alguns ajustes em um paletó, então irei para o ateliê. Cuide bem da loja, Tooru.

\- Tudo bem... – Oikawa resmungou, contrariado, vendo o outro se dirigir para o interior da loja, onde a sala de costura ficava.

Suga pretendia trabalhar e se distrair. Era o melhor que ele tinha a fazer.

E foi absolutamente o que ele fez. Suga enfiou-se de cabeça nos trabalhos atrasados que se acumulavam no ateliê e por algumas horas teve seus pensamentos preenchidos e concentrados. Até que duas batidas na porta o tiraram da bolha que ele havia criado.

\- Kou-chan, vamos lá. Dê a si mesmo uma pausa e vá almoçar. Você não pode ficar trancado a tarde toda. – Oikawa havia colocado apenas sua cabeça pelo vão da porta e o olhava com preocupação.

\- Você já almoçou?

\- Claro que sim. Eu saí assim que Keiji voltou e você foi o único a ficar trancado aqui - respondeu, olhando-o com ainda mais reprovação.

Suga soltou um suspiro profundo, percebendo que de fato estava a muito tempo naquela sala. Seus ombros doíam pelo movimento repetitivo das máquinas de costura.

\- Tudo bem, eu já vou sair. Apenas me deixe arrumar essa bagunça antes.

\- Cinco minutos. – E saiu batendo a porta.

Koushi riu da falsa irritação do amigo, mas apreciou o cuidado que ele demonstrou. Começou a ajeitar as peças finalizadas em um lado e as inacabadas em outro. Percebeu que além do cansaço, seu corpo realmente pedia por alimento, já era quase final da tarde e ele não tinha parado nem mesmo para um lanche.

Saiu do ateliê com a mesma felicidade de um prisioneiro saindo de trás das grades. Porém, estancou a poucos passos do salão principal ao reconhecer a voz que ouvia.

Seu cliente estava ali. Daichi estava a poucos passos de distância, ele voltara mesmo, assim como tinha prometido. Suga se recriminou por sentir-se um pouco nervoso, mas respirou fundo e seguiu seu caminho, deparando-se com ele de costas enquanto conversava com Akaashi.

\- Hm, bom, eu acho que ele estava de saída para o almoço... Mas posso chamá-lo, se você aguardar um instante. – Akaashi dizia, calmamente, enquanto Tooru estava um pouco mais afastado e já tinha o visto e lhe dirigia um olhar malicioso.

Koushi já tinha se conformado que seu amigo era na verdade um demônio revestido em uma boa pele.

\- Está tudo bem, Akaashi, estou aqui. Pode deixar comigo agora – falou e corou ao ver que no instante em que Daichi virou em sua direção, havia um sorriso em seus lábios – Olá! Por um instante eu achei que você tivesse desistido do terno.

\- Oh, Suga! Desculpe pela minha demora, essa semana foi uma loucura. Eu mal tive tempo pra dormir. – explicou-se e Suga viajou em sua mente ao tentar imaginar aquele homem dormindo. Parecia uma imagem encantadora – Bom, você estava saindo pro almoço, eu não quero te atrapalhar. Podemos fazer isso outro dia, sem problemas.

\- Ah, não não. Vamos lá, se demorarmos mais, você vai acabar sem terno pro casamento do seu amigo. - Suga não esperou por dias para agora deixar tudo para outra hora. Aquelas medidas estariam em suas mãos e seria hoje.

Céus, ele precisava ser profissional. Ele precisava ser.

\- Bom, então vamos lá. – Daichi parecia um pouco envergonhado também. Talvez já tivesse pensado no quão constrangedor aquela situação seria, principalmente depois da cara de cobiça que Suga fez quando ele provou o terno.

\- Por aqui. – Suga indicou o pequeno corredor por onde ele tinha vindo, que levava ao ateliê. Antes de fechar a porta atrás de si, Koushi foi presenteado com um olhar e um sorriso maliciosos vindo de Oikawa. Nada que ele já não estivesse esperando, afinal, conhecia bem o amigo.

Ignorou a quentura em seu rosto e revisou os olhos para Tooru, decidido a não se afetar ainda mais.

\- Hm... bem, e como fazemos isso? – Daichi parecia que estava à um instante de explodir. Seu rosto estava vermelho vivo e a cor já alcançava suas orelhas e descia pelo pescoço, sumindo pela gola da camisa de botões.

Koushi desejou fortemente poder olhar até onde aquele rubor se estendia.

\- Bem, preciso medir algumas partes do seu corpo pra que não aconteça da roupa ficar apertada ou larga demais. Então eu vou começar pelo seu ombro. Tudo bem? – Suga sentia vontade de morrer ao perceber que sua própria voz tremia. Ele estava nervoso de um jeito que não imaginou que ficaria. Não queria que Daichi pensasse que ele estava se aproveitando da situação para apalpá-lo. Ele era um profissional ali, ele precisava passar confiança.

\- T-tudo bem. Eu preciso t-tirar algo? – perguntou.

\- Apenas o casaco. – Suga respondeu, mas sua mente gritava “sim, faça um favor aos meus olhos e tire tudo”.

Apesar de tudo, Suga sonhava que um dia ele teria esse privilégio, mas obviamente não seria hoje.

Daichi tirou o casaco assim como ele pediu. O movimento dos ombros dele foi sexy demais na visão de Koushi, que apertou a fita métrica entre os dedos, se segurando para não morder os lábios. Respirou fundo e foi em direção à ele, posicionando-se atrás das costas dele e sem perder tempo, posicionou a fita na extensão do ombro de Daichi, sem hesitar.

Suga sabia que se hesitasse ou se não se concentrasse o suficiente, ficaria perdido em meio aos caminhos e curvas daquele corpo musculoso e isso ele não podia fazer. Não no seu trabalho. Decidiu que precisava de uma distração e a melhor coisa que Suga podia fazer para se distrair no momento era falar.

\- Seu amigo Bokuto esteve aqui hoje mais cedo. Aparentemente, ele e Akaashi tinham assuntos inacabados. – Koushi riu um pouco lembrando da expressão estranhamente suave e admirada com que Keiji sempre ficava quando estava perto do rapaz sorridente.

\- Ah, bem, eu imaginei que logo ele voltaria aqui mesmo. Tenho ouvido bastante o nome do seu amigo Akaashi no trabalho – informou, sorridente, enquanto abria os braços para Suga tirar as medidas de seu braço – Na verdade, tenho ouvido o nome de ambos, mas Iwaizumi me mataria se soubesse que comentei sobre isso, principalmente com a sua mania de fingir indiferença.

\- Oh, então Oikawa também causou uma forte impressão? Ele certamente venderia a alma por uma informação como essa. – Suga riu, imaginando o ego inflado junto da alegria real do amigo – Mas não se preocupe. Eu não vou contar. Ele vai ter sua chance de descobrir sozinho.

A conversa entre eles fluía com facilidade e Suga quase podia esquecer o que estava fazendo. Quase. A verdade é que Suga achou que fosse desmaiar na hora de tirar a medida da coxa dele.

A ponta dos seus dedos roçava levemente na perna dele e era possível sentir a firmeza dos músculos todos. Koushi podia jurar que estava sendo submetido à um novo tipo de tortura. Um mais refinado e efetivo.

Quando acabou, Suga queria chorar de alívio e tristeza.

\- Certo, agora você terá seu terno. – Falou, estranhando até mesmo seu tom de voz.

\- Isso é ótimo. Obrigado pela ajuda, Suga. Eu realmente não saberia o que procurar sem a sua ajuda.

Ali estava o sorriso bonito e simpático de Daichi. Suga ainda não entendia como alguém poderia ser doce e quente como ele. Isso apenas o fazia se encantar mais.

\- Não precisa agradecer, eu apenas fiz o meu trabalho. Por sorte, meu cliente foi muito agradável. – Apesar das bochechas coradas, Suga não desviou o olhar. Ele não podia estar vendo coisas, ele não era o único interessado ali, era? Ele teria coragem de tirar a dúvida?

Um instante de silêncio se passou e cada um buscava em si a coragem para falar o que precisavam porém compartilhavam também o receio de errar em suas suposições.

\- Hm... Sabe, eu estava pensando... A gente podia sair... Qualquer dia desses.

Foi Daichi quem tomou a frente, pois sabia que não haveria outra oportunidade. Kuroo sempre dizia que o máximo que ia acontecer, era receber um não, certo? Então ele usaria suas fichas nessa única chance.

O moreno sentiu-se extremamente aliviado quando Suga abriu um sorriso largo, apesar das bochechas rosadas.

\- Claro! Eu adoraria, na verdade – respondeu – Aqui, vou anotar meu telefone pra quee possamos marcar. – Ele aproveitou que estava com um pedaço de papel na mão – marcando as medidas exatas daquele pedaço de Paraíso que Daichi chamava de corpo – e rabiscou seu telefone, tentando não tremer de excitação. Daichi estava mostrando interesse e isso era a melhor forma de finalizar o dia.

\- Ah, ótimo. Eu vou... Eu vou te mandar uma mensagem mais tarde...

\- Uh, ok! Eu vou esperar... – Suga não se lembrava de se sentir tão constrangido por um flerte bobo antes – Bom, tudo bem. Eu acho que seu terno logo fica pronto. Talvez uns quatro dias... Eu espero que você goste do resultado e vire nosso cliente.

Daichi sorriu. Suga gostava quando ele fazia isso.

\- Eu tenho certeza que vou gostar – afirmou – Bom, eu não quero tomar mais do seu tempo. Akaashi-san disse que você não almoçou, não vou mantê-lo aqui.

Enquanto caminhavam para a recepção da loja, Suga se debatia internamente para convidar Daichi para acompanhá-lo no seu almoço, mas sabia que ele era um cara ocupado e provavelmente não poderia ir. Sua indecisão durou tanto tempo que quando deu-se conta já estava novamente sozinho na loja com Akaashi e Oikawa.

\- E eu achando que você estava com fome por ter pulado o almoço, mas foi só o cliente VIP aparecer que o estômago foi pra segundo plano – Oikawa provocou. Claro que Suga na estava esperando por isso.

\- Minha outra opção era deixar que você o atendesse e isso estava fora de cogitação.

\- Não me diga que você é ciumento, Kou-chan. Não se preocupe. Eu não tenho interesse nele, você sabe. E eu não faria isso com você, achei que era óbvio – resmungou, ofendido.

\- Oh não. O problema não é esse. – Koushi disse, abanando as mãos – Mas é que eu te conheço muito bem e só Deus sabe o que você poderia falar pra ele.

Oikawa caprichou na expressão falsamente inocente, mas que jamais enganaria seus amigos.

\- Eu nunca faria nada pra te atrapalhar, Kou-chan.

\- Sim, eu sei, mas dispenso sua boa intenção. Geralmente eu não preciso de ajuda pra estragar tudo, de qualquer forma.

\- Aparentemente, seu cliente não acha que você estragou tudo. A cara dele era bem alegre. – Akaashi apontou.

Suga corou. Ele não podia controlar isso e o sorriso que se abria contra sua vontade.

\- Ele me chamou pra sair – confessou.

Oikawa jogou as mãos pro céu em um momento de puro exagero enquanto Akaashi sorria, satisfeito.

\- Até que enfim demos um passo nessa enrolação, hein! - exclamou - Keiji-chan, não precisaremos mais lidar com nosso pequeno amigo tristinho e se sentindo abandonado.

\- Eu não estava triste, não seja inconveniente - resmungou Suga, mas ele sabia que no fundo, estava sim se sentindo um pouco pra baixo.

\- Espero que dê tudo certo e seu encontro seja bom, Suga. O tal Daichi parece um bom homem. - Akaashi disse.

Oikawa concordou com um aceno. Suga imaginava m quantas outras coisas Daichi poderia ser bom.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho na entrada. Havia um rapaz olhando-os, parecia bastante tímido e carregava um saco marrom de papel nas mãos.

\- Ahn... Entrega para... - olhou o papel que segurava - Sugawara Koushi...

Suga olhou para os amigos, confuso.

\- Pedimos almoço pra você.

Suga sentia que podia cair de joelhos em frente aos dois amigos, tamanha sua gratidão.

E sua fome, também.

\- Oh, vocês são os melhores!

Oikawa revirou os olhos, mas tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, enquanto Akaashi acertava o pagamento com o rapaz.

\- Sim, sim, nós somos. Agora vá comer antes que desmaie aqui.

Ninguém precisou dizer uma segunda vez.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente eles poderão sair em um encontro.

Era sexta-feira, finalmente, mas Koushi estava a ponto de bater em Oikawa de tanto que ele falava no tal encontro que havia marcado para aquele dia com “Iwa-chan”.

Durante todo o resto da semana desde que Daichi fora na loja tirar as medidas para seu terno – Suga ainda tentava não lembrar de certos detalhes sobre aquelas medidas – eles mantiveram contato por telefone. Trocavam mensagens durante as noites, visto que ambos trabalhavam no mesmo horário e Suga percebeu que era muito bom conversar com ele. Nunca havia falta de assunto e Daichi era, inesperadamente, bastante engraçado, então jamais havia monotonia. Eles tinham também muita coisa em comum, inclusive frequentaram a mesma universidade e Suga sentiu muito por nunca ter encontrado Daichi em alguma festa, mas o outro explicou que durante seus estudos, ele foi um festeiro muito ausente. Enquanto Bokuto e Kuroo marcavam presença em qualquer festa, Daichi sempre acabava passando os fins de semana estudando, na companhia de Iwaizumi, que também não era muito de beber e festar.

Bem, Suga não era um grande festeiro, mas com certeza era um grande bebedor, então ele sim, estava sempre nas festas, ao lado de Oikawa, mas quase sempre acabava sozinho, porque bem... Oikawa é Oikawa, afinal de contas.

Mas ele não se importava muito, estava feliz de tê-lo conhecido e não deixaria isso ser uma perda de tempo. E foi por isso que eles marcaram de finalmente se encontrar também naquele dia. Sugawara estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava ansioso, pois seria a primeira vez que eles se veriam fora da loja e sem as desculpas de ternos e o que for. Seriam só eles e Suga queria que desse tudo certo dessa vez.

Era a primeira vez em anos que ele se interessava por alguém e era difícil não se empolgar quando esse alguém era Daichi.

E aquele foi o assunto do dia na loja. Oikawa ansioso para finalmente ver Iwaizumi novamente - ele nunca voltou na loja e segundo Oikawa, eles apenas se falavam por mensagens também – e Suga encontrava-se em igual situação. Akaashi se divertia com os amigos precariamente tentando esconder a empolgação.

\- Você ri porque já está praticamente namorando e isso não é justo, Keiji-chan. Eu apenas vi Iwa-chan uma vez e você já até beijou o seu admirador.

Uma coloração rosada escura tomou conta da face normalmente pálida de Akaashi e Suga riu alto ao perceber isso, enquanto Oikawa moldava a expressão num misto de surpresa e malícia.

\- Ora ora, parece que alguém aqui já foi além dos beijos inocentes, uh? Quem diria... – Suga quase não conseguia falar por conta dos risos.

\- Eu sabia que você era na verdade um grande safado, Akaashi! Seu grande sortudo! – Oikawa bateu o punho na outra palma aberta – E aquele Bokuto também! Aquela cara de menino inocente... Espero que isso mude no ambiente certo.

Ambos olharam com expectativa para Akaashi, esperando que ele falasse algo, ao invés de apenas corar.

\- Eu definitivamente não vou produzir provas contra mim mesmo – falou.

\- Ei, somos seus amigos! Apenas queremos saber se você está feliz!

\- Não. Vocês apenas querem detalhes da minha vida sexual, mas não terão – Akaashi falou, vendo o rosto de ambos murcharem – Mas se isso realmente importa, sim, eu estou feliz.

\- Bom, pelo menos algum de nós está feliz e transando, fique feliz por ele, Oikawa. - Suga disse, após controlar o riso.

\- Mas eu estou feliz! É claro que sim! Se meus amigos estão felizes, eu também fico – afirmou, seguramente – Mas eu também quero ficar feliz pela minha própria vida sexual, se não for pedir demais.

Suga riu alto e Akaashi balançou a cabeça negativamente, em falsa desaprovação.

\- Você tem uma chance hoje. Não a desperdice. – Suga encorajou e Tooru abriu um sorriso maligno.

\- Eu jamais desperdiçaria. Vocês saberão o tamanho do meu sucesso amanhã. Desejem-me sorte.

E eles desejaram. Suga queria um pouco dessa confiança para si. Um pouco de sorte, também. E se não fosse pedir demais, que houvesse um orgasmo esperando por ele no meio da madrugada.

 

***

 

Se possível, ele ficou ainda mais nervoso no fim da tarde. Daichi marcou de ir buscá-lo no ateliê e quanto mais o momento se aproximava, mais Suga encarava o relógio na parede.

\- Tenho a sensação que aquele relógio vai se espatifar com a intensidade com a qual você olha pra ele – a voz grossa de Daichi tirou-o de seus devaneios. Ele estava sozinho na loja, os meninos já tinham saído e Suga já estava com tudo pronto para fechar.

Ele sorriu, aliviado, como se toda a sua tensão tivesse milagrosamente ido embora.

\- Eu odeio esse barulho idiota que eles fazem. É uma tortura quando está silencioso.

\- Tem um relógio assim onde vamos hoje. – Daichi informou, com um sorriso tímido.

\- Não tem problema. Eu não pretendo deixar que fique silencioso. – respondeu Suga, juntando seu casaco e encaminhando-se para a porta, segurando as chaves na mão e sendo seguido por Daichi.

Suga não pôde se impedir de corar um pouco ao tomar o banco do passageiro e olhar Daichi dirigir. Aquilo parecia íntimo e era bom. Suga queria ver mais vezes, porque de repente, ele tinha tara em como Daichi era concentrado e sério dirigindo.

\- Alguma sugestão de lugar? – a voz de Daichi obrigou Koushi a abandonar seus devaneios impuros por um momento.

\- Uh, não na verdade. Confio que você escolha um bom bar ou o que quer que tenha em mente – respondeu. “Desde que termine na minha casa ou na sua, eu não me importo. Poderia até ser um motel com espelhos no teto e seria perfeito ter essa visão” foi o que Sugawara pensou, ainda que se recriminasse. Ele sabia que Daichi era mais do que um cara atraente, ele teve pequenas provas disso durante toda semana nas mensagens que trocaram. E ele queria mais dessa atenção que recebeu e desse lado doce de Daichi. Ele queria conhecer todos os lados do homem, todas as suas facetas.

Como poderia não querer? A cada minuto, ele tinha mais certeza de que Daichi era a realização de todos os seus sonhos – molhados e românticos.

\- Tudo bem. Eu tenho um lugar em mente. É um barzinho, meio que ideal para um happy hour e não tanto para um...

Daichi parou, um tanto corado, deixando ainda mais óbvio o que ele havia pensado. Suga riu.

\- Um encontro romântico? Era isso que ia dizer? – Koushi jogou, gostando da forma que Daichi considerava isso e ao mesmo tempo se preocupava que ele não enxergasse da mesma forma.

\- Bem, sim... Mas não há problema se você não tem a mesma ideia sobre isso. Eu só achei que você iria preferir um lugar mais descontraído também.

\- Eu com certeza tenho a mesma ideia. E um barzinho está ótimo pra mim.

Suga riu mais ao perceber os ombros de Daichi relaxarem com essa informação. Era doce essa sua preocupação.

Foram necessários alguns poucos minutos para eles chegarem ao bar que Daichi havia escolhido. Suga gostou do local assim que entrou, era bem iluminado e de bom gosto, com uma música num volume que não atrapalharia nenhuma conversa, ficando apenas como um fundo apropriado para a situação.

Daichi fez um sinal de cumprimento para o rapaz atrás do balcão e guiou Suga para uma mesa num canto. Parecia que ele era um frequentador, pois estava bem familiarizado.

\- Você conhece o pessoal daqui? – Suga perguntou, olhando ao redor, absorvendo a novidade que era o local.

\- Ah, sim. Fica bem próximo do escritório, então sempre que eu posso, venho aqui com alguns amigos – explicou. – Você me contou que era um apreciador de bebidas, então acho que você vai adorar as que Asahi faz. Ele é o melhor.

Suga apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e juntou as mãos sob o queixo, olhando para Daichi sem vacilar um segundo.

\- Bem, eu não pretendo exagerar hoje, mas com certeza quero experimentar alguns drinks – respondeu, passando os olhos rapidamente no cardápio sobre a mesa. – Acho que prefiro estar sóbrio hoje.

Foi com grande satisfação que Suga viu uma leve coloração rosada surgir nas bochechas de Daichi, mas ainda mais satisfatório foi ver o sorriso quase misterioso – e quente – que ele abriu, como se entrasse no jogo.

\- Oh sim. Essa parece ser a melhor opção.

Os flertes continuaram, obviamente. Alguns foram iniciados por Suga, outros por Daichi, ambos respondiam com visível interesse. Mas não foi apenas isso. Eles conversaram sobre tudo e a química que parecia ter via mensagens se mostrou também pessoalmente. A conversa fluía fácil e confortável e Suga quase podia sentir quando eles iam se aproximando, não apenas fisicamente. Em algum momento da noite eles começaram a inclinar-se na direção um do outro, seus joelhos se tocando confortavelmente enquanto vez ou outra, suas mãos esbarravam sobre a mesa.

Suga decidiu que era gostoso assim. Não era chato ou cansativo flertar com Daichi, era simples, natural. Não era algo calculado com o intuito de conquistar o outro, o que era bem engraçado de se pensar, já que era exatamente o que ele mais queria no momento. Ele não pôde deixar de pensar que se eles tivessem se conhecido na faculdade ou colegial, eles teriam sido grandes amigos também.

Ele também manteve sua proposta inicial de não beber demais e, para sua sorte, ele tinha uma resistência alta ao álcool. Os drinks de Asahi eram realmente bons, como Daichi havia dito, mas ainda assim, ele preferiu ir devagar. Se acontecesse algo mais tarde – e ele queria muito que sim – ele desejava lembrar-se de tudo na manhã seguinte. Já Daichi não bebeu nada, alegando que estava dirigindo e desculpando-se por ser uma pessoa “pouco emocionante” por isso.

Koushi achou absolutamente encantador esse lado todo certinho dele e a cada palavra trocada, tudo nele parecia mais encantador.

Ele sentia que poderia sim se apaixonar e pela primeira vez, isso não era algo que o assustava.

Ok, talvez assustasse um pouco porque se havia alguém péssimo em se apaixonar, esse alguém era Sugawara. Mesmo assim, dessa vez, ele quase queria se apaixonar.

“Não vai demorar, se ele continuar sendo fofo assim” Koushi pensou, com o queixo apoiado nas mãos, enquanto falava do seu amigo – o que ia casar – e antigo kouhai do time de vôlei. Ele parecia tão animado que Suga apenas tinha vontade de ouvir e ouvir, mesmo que sentisse um sorriso idiota nos lábios.

Se tivesse que resumir a noite em uma palavra, ele seria ridiculamente piegas, mas não havia nenhum vocábulo que ilustrasse melhor aquele encontro do que perfeito. Uma noite perfeita, o melhor encontro que Suga já teve em sua vida. Foi divertido na medida certa, tanto que a hora voou e quando se deu conta, a madrugada já se esgueirava e após um toque singelo em sua mão, Daichi sugeriu irem embora.

Ele não pôde evitar sentir uma leve agitação agora. Ele queria tanto beijar Daichi, tanto. Queria provar pra si mesmo que além de todas as qualidades mostradas ao longo das conversas que tiveram, ele também podia fazer Koushi se derreter em seus braços.

Quando entraram no carro, houve uns instantes de silêncio, um pouco constrangedor, antes de Daichi quebrá-lo, incerto.

\- Eu... Uh... Não sei seu endereço. Você quer colocá-lo no GPS ou pode ir me falando o caminho.

Suga sorriu da súbita timidez de Daichi. Ele teria que dar aquele primeiro passo? Bem, que assim seja. Ele só esperava não se atrapalhar nisso.

Ele preferiu ditar o caminho e novamente entraram numa conversa tranquila e Suga era incapaz de tirar o sorriso do rosto. Distraidamente, ele olhava ao redor, percebendo o quanto o carro de Daichi era organizado, limpo e tinha um cheiro muito bom. Parecia o cheiro de alguma colônia masculina muito atraente. Talvez fosse o próprio perfume de Daichi. Suga fechou os olhos por um segundo, imaginando como seria bom sentir aquele cheiro direto da fonte. 

\- Com sono? - Daichi perguntou, olhando-o brevemente pelo canto dos olhos. 

\- Uh? Não, não. Estava apenas pensando que seu carro cheira bem - assumiu. 

\- Ah, isso é bom, eu acho. - Daichi lhe dirigiu um pequeno sorriso. - Hm, acho que chegamos - informou. 

Suga olhou ao redor e percebeu que de fato estavam na frente de seu prédio. No relógio do carro, marcava quase duas da manhã.

\- Sim, chegamos... - concordou, sentindo-se meio adolescente. 

Daichi destravou o cinto de segurança e voltou-se para Suga, que também já estava livre do seu. Era como se houvesse uma névoa de timidez repentina e incoerente entre eles, e ambos hesitavam, ainda que se olhassem um para o outro com intenções claras. 

\- Suga... Seria rápido demais se eu te beijasse agora?

Maravilhosamente surpreso, Suga soltou uma risada, desfazendo o clima quase tenso entre eles. Aproximou-se de Daichi, sequer tentando camuflar o olhar focado nos lábios do outro. 

\- Seria perfeito se você me beijasse agora mesmo - respondeu. 

Apesar disso, quem tomou a iniciativa para o beijo foi o próprio Suga, avançando os centímetros restantes até que seus lábios estivessem perfeitamente alinhados com os de Daichi. 

Eles realmente pareciam perfeitamente alinhados, movendo-se em sincronia, mesclando suavidade e voracidade. Suga se deliciava com o sabor que ele tanto queria provar desde que Daichi entrara na loja pela primeira vez. E ele estava certo em supor que acabaria derretido nos braços de Daichi. Ele beijava com intensidade, lento e profundo, arrancando pequenos suspiros de Suga que apenas ansiava por mais daqueles lábios. Embrenhou os dedos entre os cabelos curtos de Daichi, deixando alguns carinhos involuntários enquanto sorvia mais e mais daquele momento. Quando seus lábios deram uma breve trégua, Suga deslizou os lábios pelo maxilar de Daichi, lentamente acariciando cada pedaço de pele, em direção ao seu ouvido. Quando chegou em seu destino, acabou murmurando: 

\- Eu sabia que o cheiro era melhor direto da fonte. 

\- Hm?

\- Seu cheiro. É muito bom. 

Em resposta, Daichi estreitou o aperto que mantinha no quadril de Suga e deixou um leve beijo na lateral de seu pescoço, fazendo o outro morder o lábio por um instante. 

\- O seu também. 

Suga sorriu. Estava tão bom ali, agarrado ao corpo firme de Daichi que ele quase sentia muito por desfazer aquele momento. 

Exceto que não, se tudo corresse como ele esperava. 

Aproveitando que ainda estava abraçado a ele, despejou sua ideia próximo ao ouvido de Daichi, rezando pra que ele ainda conservasse um pouco daquele tom sugestivo que ele adorava usar na faculdade. 

\- Seria rápido demais se eu dissesse pra você ficar essa noite? 

Suga não viu, mas pode sentir o sorriso de Daichi se estendendo, já que os lábios dele estavam grudados no seu ombro. 

\- Talvez sim, se não fosse o que eu mais quero agora. 

Houve apenas uma troca de sorrisos após isso e logo eles estavam no elevador, seguindo para o andar onde Koushi morava. Ele não pretendia desperdiçar nenhum momento fazendo qualquer outra coisa além de aquecer-se entre aqueles braços e aproveitar o seu calor, admirando cada mísero pedaço do corpo que o enfeitiçou desde o primeiro olhar. 

Talvez, ele pensou, houvesse mesmo um orgasmo o esperando no final da noite.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma noite bem dormida e um convite inesperado.

Suas fantasias não faziam jus ao que Daichi mostrou ser entre as quatro paredes daquele quarto. Suga achou que pudesse morrer apenas de vê-lo despido e, oh como podia estar tão atraído? Era injusto o quanto ele era bom em tudo. Cada beijo intenso, cada toque gentil – ou não tão gentil assim -, cada olhar de desejo levava Suga a um nível cada vez mais alto de prazer, não apenas sexual, mas era bom ser olhado daquele jeito, ser tocado com dedicação. Era uma sensação nova e viciante que Suga desejava nunca deixar de sentir.

E Koushi cumpriu o que prometeu a si mesmo. Ele tocou cada um daqueles músculos que tanto lhe perturbaram, deliciou-se com a textura da sua pele, com o calor que Daichi irradiava e aquecia seu próprio corpo e o fazia ofegar, imerso no momento que eles criaram juntos.

Foi bom de um jeito que Sugawara não imaginava, honestamente. Daichi tinha em seus atos a medida certa entre o fervor que tirava o fôlego de Suga e a delicadeza que tirava seus pés do chão. Sem dúvidas, Koushi queria mais daquilo.

Por isso, quando Sugawara abriu os olhos no meio da madrugada e deparou-se com as costas relaxadas e nuas de Daichi à sua frente, ele se permitiu abrir um sorriso sonolento, porém consciente das marquinhas que ele próprio acabou deixando na pele de Daichi, desde a nuca até o meio das costas, onde o lençol repousava e encobria o resto do torso dele. Na escuridão do final da madrugada, Suga permitiu-se fingir que era uma ação corriqueira e chegou mais perto do calor do outro, grudando seu peito às costas de Daichi e sentiu que era capaz de soltar um ronronar ao ter aquele calor grudado ao seu peito.

Na pior das hipóteses, essa seria a primeira e última vez que teria essa chance, então decidiu aproveitar.

Daichi rapidamente se aconchegou também, agarrando as mãos de Suga em seu quadril e puxando para enlaçar seu corpo, aproximando-os mais.

Pouco antes de voltar a dormir, Suga pensou que poderia se acostumar facilmente com isso.

***

Ukai's Beauty Squad

Oikawa [08:03]

"Bom dia pra quem acha que não vai poder levantar da cama hoje （￣Ω￣）"

Akaashi [08:13]

"Não sei que quero saber o que isso significa"

Oikawa [08:18]

"Tão esperto, Keiji-chan...(´-ω-)σ"

"Mas preciso compartilhar com vocês que Iwa-chan é um bruto"

"Mas no melhor sentido possível hahaha (-‿◦)"

Akaashi [08:22]

"Eu definitivamente não quero saber da situação da sua bunda, Oikawa"

"Mas, você parece feliz"

Oikawa [08:25]

"Você entenderia minha felicidade se estivesse tendo a visão que eu estou tendo agora"

"Ele é tão bonito dormindo, Akaashiii (✿ ♥‿♥)"

Akaashi [08:28]

"Gosto da minha própria visão nesse momento, obrigado"

"Espero que ele tenha te tratado bem"

Oikawa [08:30]

"Não se preocupe, ele só é bruto na hora certa (๑ゝڡ◕๑)"

Suga despertou com o barulho do celular vibrando ao lado da sua cabeceira e levou a mão até o aparelho, abrindo o aplicativo de mensagens, tentando não rir da conversa absurda protagonizada por Oikawa.

Suga [08:31]

"Não posso acreditar que vocês estão falando de sexo e ainda não são nem nove da manhã"

Oikawa [08:33]

"Kou-chan! Que bom que você chegou... Já pode nos contar tudo"

Ele riu, mas já esperava por isso. Claro que Oikawa queria saber - mesmo Akaashi devia estar um pouco curioso, mas ele apenas era contido.

Suga [08:34]

"Nada para contar, não seja intrometido"

Oikawa [08:35]

"Me recuso a acreditar que você não tem nada para contar. Não me decepcione. Me diga agora que seu Adonis está deitadinho do seu lado, dormindo o sono dos justos e cansados"

Suga olhou para o seu lado e mordeu o lábio, guardando um sorriso e um calor no peito.

Merda, ele estava percorrendo um caminho perigoso agora.

Era possível se apaixonar em menos de duas semanas? Suga começava a achar que sim.

Suga [08:36]

"Bem, há um Adonis dormindo do meu lado sim, mas eu não o chamaria de meu"

Akaashi [08:37]

"Não me diga que você está tendo uma crise de insegurança agora, depois de tudo"

Oikawa [08:38]

"Akaashi está certo. Nada de negatividade. Não se auto-boicote por pensar demais."

Akaashi [08:40]

"Eu sei o que você está pensando e não acho que ele te considere mais um sexo casual."

Suga [08:41]

"De qualquer forma, não há problema em sexo casual, desde que seja bom"

Oikawa [08:41]

"Claro que não há, mas sabemos que você talvez esteja começando a querer mais do que isso"

Suga [08:42]

"Isso é uma merda, não é?"

Akaashi [08:43]

"Por quê? Qual o problema em querer mais do que sexo com alguém que você está gostando ou começando a gostar?"

Oikawa [08:43]

"Sim, o que há de mal nisso? E também, eu realmente acho que vocês estão na mesma página nisso. Nós vimos bem o jeito que seu Adonis te olha, Kou-chan"

Suga sorriu. Ele amava o jeito como eles podiam transformar uma conversa divertida em um ninho de apoio e carinho, bastava alguém precisar disso.

Suga [08:44]

"Certo, eu vou acreditar em vocês. O máximo que pode acontecer, é eu arrastá-los pra uma bebedeira pra curar a dor de cotovelo"

Akaashi [08:45]

"Não vai acontecer"

Oikawa [08:45]

"Não vai acontecer"

Suga precisou colocar a mão sobre a boca, pois eles enviaram a mensagem ao mesmo tempo e isso era algo extremamente a cara deles.

Decidindo que depois falaria com eles novamente, Suga saiu finalmente da cama, seguindo para o banheiro a fim de ao menos escovar os dentes.

Não, isso não tinha nada a ver como fato de que ele queria beijar Daichi novamente. Obviamente era apenas uma questão de higiene.

Foi o que ele disse a si mesmo.

Depois disso, seguiu para sua cozinha porque, porra, ele quase tinha esquecido o quanto transar loucamente dava fome.

Depois de ligar a cafeteira e preparar uma receita muito simples de omelete, ele pegou o celular novamente, com a intenção de responder os amigos. Talvez para se reafirmar, acabou relendo as últimas mensagens de incentivo que Akaashi e Tooru enviaram, o que lhe fez abrir um sorriso carinhoso novamente.

\- Sorrindo para o celular a essa hora? - A voz profunda e rouca de sono de Daichi tirou a atenção de Sugawara do telefone e o fez abrir um sorriso pra ele.

\- Apenas sou uma pessoa feliz de ter os melhores amigos do mundo - respondeu, sentindo o rosto esquentar um pouco sob o olhar de Daichi. - Bom dia.

\- Bom dia, Suga - respondeu, apoiando o torso no batente da porta, deixando em evidência os bíceps bem trabalhados, o que não passou despercebido por Koushi. Era uma visão bela demais pra que ele não desse atenção.

\- Você quer, hm, tomar café? Eu estava preparando algo pra gente - sugeriu, afastando os pensamentos errantes.

\- Oh, claro. Se isso não for um problema pra você.

Suga riu. Aquele momento constrangedor na manhã seguinte, após uma bela noite de sexo casual... Até mesmo isso era mais agradável com Daichi.

\- Problema nenhum. Fique à vontade - apontou a cadeira à sua frente e virou-se para pegar o café fresco que preenchia o ambiente com o cheiro.

\- Obrigado.

Quando ambos estavam sentados frente à frente, comendo as omeletes que Suga havia preparado, um silêncio tomou o cômodo. Não era exatamente desconfortável, mas parecia pesar sobre os ombros de Suga de qualquer forma. Por isso, ele esforçou-se para preencher aquele momento com o que quer que fosse.

\- Então... Amanhã é o casamento do seu amigo... Tanaka, certo?

\- Ah, sim. É amanhã mesmo - confirmou. - Inclusive, Suga... Eu meio que queria falar com você sobre isso.

\- Uh? Não me diga que o terno não ficou bom! Você não me deixou ver quando você experimentou no ateliê, eu não sabia se estava bom ou não! - exclamou, já pensando em como ele faria pra ajustar o que quer que fosse o mais rápido possível.

Daichi riu da forma exagerada de Suga, mas achou meio fofo como ele se preocupava genuinamente com seu trabalho.

\- Não, não é nada disso, o terno está ótimo - tranquilizou-o. - Na verdade, é outra coisa. - Suga achou estranho quando o rosto de Daichi começou a adquirir uma leve coloração rosada, mesmo que isso fosse bonitinho. - Eu estava pensando... Se talvez você não gostaria de me acompanhar. Ao casamento, eu quero dizer.

Ele bem que tentou, mas foi impossível para Koushi evitar que seus olhos arregalassem com o convite. Isso foi... Inesperado.

\- V-você quer que eu vá com você?

Daichi encolheu os ombros, talvez mais constrangido do que antes. Suga achava que era uma visão adorável demais para esse mundo.

\- Bem, sim... Se você quiser. Ou se estiver livre, eu não sei. Não quero que você desfaça seus planos nem nada assim. É só que... Acho que seria legal. Você e Tanaka provavelmente se dariam bem.

Suga ainda estava um tanto surpreso pelo convite inesperado. Francamente, ele mal esperava estar tomando café da manhã com Daichi, quanto mais ir ao casamento de um amigo íntimo.

Era... Era uma surpresa muito agradável perceber que talvez Daichi estivesse se envolvendo como ele mesmo estava.

\- Eu... Não tenho planos, na verdade. Se não for estranho para seu amigo ter um completo desconhecido em seu casamento, eu aceito seu convite.

Daichi abriu um sorriso quase aliviado e Suga quis beijá-lo naquele instante. Aquele homem... Ele iria arrancar a sanidade de Koushi usando apenas seus sorrisos e sua gentileza. Era quase injusto.

Mesmo assim, Suga não poderia se importar menos.

***

\- E é por isso que agora eu preciso de um terno decente rápido – explicou, com o telefone preso entre a orelha e o ombro, enquanto vasculhava o interior de seu guarda-roupa.

\- O mais engraçado disso tudo foi que você estava todo desanimado, achando que o cara não estava nem ai pra você – Oikawa riu – Na verdade, eu ainda não entendi por que você pensou isso.

\- Isso não é mais importante agora – desviou Koushi, jogando uma pilha de ternos sobre a cama. – Por que você é tão alto, seu desgraçado? Poderia me emprestar um de seus ternos incríveis se fosse normal.

\- Minha altura é ótima! Não é minha culpa se você é baixinho.

\- Oikawa, você não tá ajudando – reclamou.

\- Foi você que começou a ofender minha altura!

\- Dane-se, você disse que ia me ajudar! Faça isso!

Suga ouviu claramente um bufo do outro lado, mas na sequência Oikawa já estava completamente no modo profissional.

\- Certo. Já que o terno do seu namorado é grafite, eu não aconselharia que você escolhesse um tom mais claro que esse, senão você acabaria parecendo pálido demais. – Suga protestou dizendo que “ele não é meu namorado” mas foi totalmente ignorado, de qualquer forma. – Se não me engano, você tem um terno chumbo, não tem?

\- Hm, tenho...

\- Certo, acho que seria uma boa escolha. É alguns tons mais escuro que grafite, mas ainda não é preto. E então, você poderia combinar com uma gravata grafite, ou mesmo cinza. Caso você não tenha nenhuma, posso te emprestar. Eu tenho uma incrível, obviamente.

Suga revirou os olhos, mas foi até suas gravatas e vasculhou até encontrar alguma num tom próximo ao que Oikawa dizia.

Claro, ele também conhecia a moda e sabia de todos aqueles conceitos que Oikawa estava empregando em sua escolha de cores, mas era uma situação... Especial para Koushi. Ele não confiaria em sua escolha mesmo que tivesse escolhido as mesmas coisas sugeridas pelo amigo. No final, ele acabaria sempre pedindo a opinião dele.

\- Certo. Acho que tenho uma que vai combinar. Eu vou vestir e te mando uma foto. Quero sua opinião.

\- Okaay... Estou curioso para ver o resultado da minha pequena obra.

\- Certo, certo. Até daqui a pouco.

Largando o telefone sobre a cama, Suga começou a se despir para experimentar a roupa. Seria uma merda se tivesse que fazer algum ajuste tão em cima da hora.

Foi quando uma mancha na parte interna de sua coxa direita lhe chamou atenção, fazendo-o corar no mesmo instante, enquanto seus pensamentos eram inundados por breves lembranças da noite passada. Mordeu o lábio, pois se fechasse os olhos, ainda podia sentir a sombra dos beijos deixados sobre sua pele, desde aqueles mais suaves até aqueles que deixavam marcas, como essa.

Balançou a cabeça, como se assim pudesse afastar os pensamentos, já que ele não podia perder tempo com isso agora. Ele podia sonhar acordado o quanto quisesse depois que resolvesse seu problema de roupa.

Suga vestiu as roupas sentindo-se um pouco bobo por estar tão animado com algo como isso. Ainda assim, parecia mais importante que um encontro normal. Era o casamento de um amigo antigo, porra, isso TINHA que significar alguma coisa.

\- Pare de ser idiota, Suga, apenas relaxe e aproveite isso. Você sabe que se pensar demais, vai acabar estragando tudo, pra variar. - Suga ajeitou a gravata em frente ao espelho, analisando-se com o mesmo rigor que analisava seus clientes.

\- Maldito Oikawa, ele tem mesmo bom gosto... - murmurou, satisfeito com o resultado. Mesmo assim, sacou o celular e tirou uma foto, enviando para Tooru, apenas para ter uma segunda opinião. Não demorou para ter a resposta.

"Claro que você está incrível, de nada"

"Vocês serão o casal mais bonito da festa."

Koushi riu da resposta do amigo, mas isso lhe deixou mais confiante.

Ele estava ansioso. Ansioso de um jeito bom.

***

Certo. Estava resolvido. Ele tinha um bom terno esperando pela ocasião do dia seguinte. O problema maior era saber como ele ia aguentar esperar. Suga estava ansioso, queria estar com Daichi novamente, mas a medida que o tempo passava, esse encontro o deixava nervoso e inseguro.

Parecia importante, não? Era o casamento de seu amigo, claro que devia ser importante. Suga sentia que era como ser apresentado à família de Daichi.

\- Ok, você está exagerando. Apenas se distraía e pare de pensar nisso, Koushi... – murmurou para si mesmo, mas era muito mais fácil falar do que fazer.

Jogou-se em seu sofá favorito, agarrando uma almofada contra o peito e encarando a TV ligada em um filme qualquer enquanto seus pensamentos voavam longe. Suga não ficava assim desde o colegial, isso era estranho.

Suga foi tirado de seus devaneios quando seu celular vibrou sobre a mesa de centro, sinalizando uma mensagem. Ele pegou o aparelho, imaginando o que Oikawa queria àquela hora da noite, porém se surpreendeu ao notar que definitivamente não era Oikawa.

Daichi [22:13]

“Espero que você esteja tão animado quanto eu para amanhã. Boa noite, Suga”

Talvez, apenas talvez, ele estivesse mesmo se apaixonando.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um pequeno e provisório desfecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em breve pretendo postar um extra, pois não gostei desse final e preciso complementá-lo.   
> Ainda assim, espero que aproveitem a leitura.

Suga podia dizer com certeza que havia se viciado na sensação de ter alguém do seu lado, na cama. Não qualquer pessoa, pois nenhuma outra faria ele sentir as coisas que Daichi fazia. Durante a noite, ele sentiu falta do calor ao seu lado, do corpo o aquecendo e do carinho morno que recebeu. Ele se sentia cada vez mais bobo, sorrindo para suas paredes, ansiando ver aquele que dominava seus pensamentos e foi também com um sorriso bobo que ele adormeceu, depois de muito fantasiar.

O domingo chegou e com ele, o nervosismo de Suga aumentou. Daichi combinou de buscá-lo no final da tarde e até lá, Koushi tinha algumas horas para cuidar de seu apartamento negligenciado enquanto tentava se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse o tal casamento.

Reservou um pouco do seu tempo para se dedicar aos seus croquis que andavam um pouco abandonados, depois de uns dias sem muita inspiração. Ele tinha esperança que pudesse finalmente encantar Ukai-san e ganhar a oportunidade de assinar uma coleção, como ele tanto sonhava. E o dia foi produtivo para ele, pois antes do final da tarde, Koushi tinha adicionado mais três modelos à sua coleção. Ao analisar cada desenho, ele sentia muito orgulho de si, pois conseguia ver claramente o seu conceito em cada terno desenhado, mostrando que havia uma relação entre eles, sem que parecessem iguais.

Suga não achou que conseguiria se distrair tanto, mas quando percebeu, faltava pouco mais de uma hora para o horário combinado com Daichi. Largou seus trabalhos espalhados em seu pequeno escritório e se apressou para tomar um banho e se arrumar para o evento.

Ele esperava fervorosamente que gostassem dele ou isso seria uma situação bem estranha.

***

Chegando na cerimônia, Suga surpreendeu-se com o quão amigáveis as pessoas foram com ele – pelo menos, as poucas pessoas com quem teve tempo de falar foram simpáticas. Obviamente, não foi possível falar muito com Daichi e muito menos conhecer o amigo dele, o noivo, já que ambos estavam no altar. Daichi estava incrível em sua roupa de padrinho.

E quando a noiva finalmente entrou, ele não pôde deixar de notar a expressão apaixonada do noivo e isso aqueceu seu coração. Suga era sempre um pouco emotivo em casamentos e aqueles noivos pareciam radiantes. O que mais alguém poderia desejar a eles, senão essa felicidade?

Suga sabia que se conhecesse melhor os noivos, estaria chorando mesmo antes dos votos trocados.

Depois de todo o discurso típico desse tipo de cerimônia – e de Koushi gastar boa parte de seu tempo olhando de longe para Daichi, os noivos finalmente fizeram suas promessas e trocaram as alianças, finalizando a parte religiosa da comemoração.

Enquanto Suga se distraía com uma senhorinha que puxou assunto com ele, Daichi se aproximou.

\- Desculpe deixá-lo sozinho. Obrigações de padrinho, você sabe como é – falou, interrompendo o monólogo da velhinha simpática que monopolizava Koushi o tempo todo.

\- Oh, seu acompanhante chegou, querido. Vá, vá com ele. Divirta-se bastante. – A senhorinha disse, olhando para os dois com malícia. Depois de se despedirem dela e seguirem para a festa, ambos riram juntos, comentando da ousadia da velhinha.

\- Ela se daria bem com o avô de um amigo meu – comentou Daichi, lembrando de todas as coisas constrangedoras que ouviu durante a vida, vindas do avô de Nishinoya.

\- Espero ser um velhinho descolado como ela – respondeu Suga.

\- Daichi-san! Eu não acredito que você está finalmente acompanhado! Juro que achei que teria que roubar o buquê da Kanoka e te dar pra ver esse milagre acontecer! – Tanaka exclamou, sorridente, intercalando o olhar entre Daichi e Sugawara.

\- Como sempre, inconveniente, hein Tanaka? – suspirou Daichi. - Hm, bem. Acho que devo apresentar vocês – falou, ficando no meio dos dois, enquanto ainda segurava firme a mão gelada de Koushi. – Este é Tanaka Ryunosuke, o amigo de quem eu falei e que finalmente achou alguém que o aguente. Tanaka, este é Sugawara Koushi.

Suga estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o noivo, mas foi surpreendido quando o mesmo o tomou em um abraço de urso, apertando-o e rindo, como se fossem velhos amigos que não se viam há anos.

\- Parece que não fui o único que finalmente achou alguém, hein, Daichi-san? Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Sugawara-san!

Suga podia jurar que seu rosto estava vermelho com a insinuação de Tanaka e ainda mais vermelho porque Daichi não fez menção de negar, nem por um instante. Ele já podia sentir algumas novas borboletas em seu estômago.

\- Pode me chamar de Suga, não há problema. Ah, e parabéns pelo casamento. Foi lindo. Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes.

Tanaka assentiu vigorosamente, mantendo seu sorriso largo, os olhos varrendo o salão, à procura de alguém, até que achou, aparentemente.

\- Ei, Kanoka! Venha aqui! Venha conhecer o namorado de Daichi! – gritou, acenando para a bela noiva.

Suga arregalou os olhos e sentiu o rosto queimar. Não sabia se devia corrigi-lo ou não, mas quando olhou para Daichi, ele não parecia nem um pouco incomodado, e por isso Suga decidiu não desmentir.

Mas ao passo que ele seguia apresentando-o para outras pessoas, Koushi percebeu que gostava um pouco demais da sensação de ser visto como namorado de Daichi. O calorzinho gostoso em seu peito mandava um sorriso permanente para seu rosto e suas mãos suavam, imaginando o que Daichi pensava sobre isso.

\- Você parece distraído. Não está gostando da festa? – Daichi falava baixo, bem próximo de Suga, mantendo a conversa muito íntima e fora dos ouvidos das pessoas ao redor, enquanto pousava a mão esquerda sobre a coxa direita de Sugawara, causando-o um sobressalto.

\- Oh, não, não. A festa está ótima, a comida também está incrível – afirmou. – Só estava pensando.

\- Sim? E eu posso saber o que te incomoda?

\- Não é um incômodo, na verdade. Só estou curioso. Sobre você.

Daichi ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

\- Sobre mim?

\- Hm, sim... É que... Todo mundo está nos tratando como... Como namorados... Até mesmo Tanaka disse isso com todas as letras. Você não... Bem, você não se incomoda?

Daichi arrastou sua mão pela coxa de Suga, até alcançar a mão dele, segurando-a.

\- Na verdade eu me sinto bem sortudo. Mas se isso for algo que te deixa desconfortável, eu posso corrigir isso quando falarmos com eles novamente. Me desculpe, Suga.

\- Não, não me deixa desconfortável, não se preocupe, Daichi. Eu... Eu acho que sou sortudo também.

Eles trocaram sorrisos singelos, mas ali, entre eles, fazia total sentido.

\- Eu queria beijar você agora – declarou Daichi – E depois te levar a um lugar especial e tornar isso oficial definitivamente. E então eu poderia te beijar sempre e em qualquer lugar, mas talvez você ache cedo demais pra isso e sinceramente, eu também acho.

Suga fechou os olhos e suspirou, tentando controlar as batidas de seu coração.

\- Sim, é cedo demais – afirmou, olhando-o sério, apenas para ter o prazer de ver a surpresa atravessar sua expressão. – Mas agora ou depois, tanto faz. A minha resposta já é sim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que não esteja tão decepcionante.


	6. EXTRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apenas um extra para resolver os furos.

\- Não, eu não vou contar. Sem chance, Oikawa! Agora por favor, pare de andar atrás de mim! – Suga andava de um lado para o outro, organizando as roupas em seus devidos lugares, tentando se concentrar mesmo que Oikawa o seguisse, tirando-o do sério.

\- Mas Kou-chan! Basta dizer como foi o pedido de namoro e eu paro de te seguir! – retrucou o outro, caprichando em sua cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança, visando conseguir o que queria. Como sempre.

\- E eu já disse que não vou contar! Eu não sei porque você insiste sendo que você nunca nos contou como Iwaizumi te pediu em namoro!

A acusação fez o moreno parar sua perseguição e abrir um sorriso pequeno, junto de uma coloração rosada em suas bochechas.

\- Você sabe, Kou-chan, não posso contar. Se eu disser o quanto foi bonito e romântico, vocês vão ficar tristes com seus namorados, já que ninguém pode ganhar do Iwa-chan quando se trata de romantismo – ele respondeu, analisando as unhas, numa postura displicente, claramente se gabando.

\- Bem, então se não quer contar, não pergunte, pois também não vou dizer e pronto!

Oikawa enviou-lhe um olhar irritado e virou-se, decidido a mudar de vítima, mirando Akaashi, que apenas observava de longe as brigas dos dois amigos.

\- E você, Akaashi? Quando vai nos contar como foi que seu belo Bokuto-chan lhe pediu em namoro? Já deve fazer um bom tempo, já que vocês não se desgrudam desde que se conheceram.

Akaashi não era conhecido por ser uma pessoa excessivamente expressiva, mas mesmo Suga foi capaz de perceber a levíssima tristeza que surgiu em seu rosto.

\- Eu não vejo problemas em contar à vocês. Farei isso, assim que isso de fato acontecer.

Oikawa e Sugawara trocaram um olhar discreto porém alarmado. Ambos realmente achavam que o casal já havia oficializado a relação, visto que, como Oikawa afirmara, eles não se desgrudavam desde que se conheceram, o que já fazia quase três meses.

\- Hm, Akaashi... Está... tudo bem entre vocês? – Koushi perguntou, cuidadoso para não parecer intrometido. Sua intenção era apenas saber se o amigo estava bem.

\- Na verdade, sim. Estamos muito bem. Eu acho que Bokuto-san apenas... Esqueceu desse detalhe – respondeu, dando de ombros.

Novamente, a dupla se entreolhou, sem saber bem o que dizer diante daquela revelação. Akaashi parecia quase não se importar, mas certamente uma pequena parte dele esperava poder nomear devidamente a relação que tinha com Bokuto e os amigos sabiam bem disso.

\- Talvez ele esteja tímido com isso – Oikawa sugeriu. De fato, apesar de ser um rapaz expansivo e alegre, Akaashi sabia que Bokuto tinha um lado tímido e inseguro. – Eu não me surpreenderia, afinal é o Akaashi.

\- O que você quer dizer? – perguntou, confuso.

Suga soltou uma risada cúmplice junto de Oikawa. Para ambos, era fácil entender a insegurança de Bokuto.

\- Akaashi, você já se olhou no espelho? Você é lindíssimo e tem essa cara de indiferente e isso é meio misterioso e sexy, mas é óbvio que isso tudo pode causar uma certa insegurança em alguém como Bokuto – Suga respondeu, ganhando acenos de concordância de Tooru.

Keiji franziu o cenho levemente, absorvendo aos poucos o que os amigos lhe diziam.

\- Vocês estão me dizendo que Bokuto-san tem medo de mim?

\- Não, Akaashi-chan. Ele tem medo de não ser bom o suficiente pra você.

Akaashi piscou surpreso com a constatação de Oikawa e olhou para Suga, buscando uma segunda opinião, recebendo um aceno, onde o rapaz deixava claro que concordava com o moreno.

\- Isso... É absurdo. Ele não tem nenhum motivo para pensar dessa forma – argumentou, mesmo sabendo que tal teoria podia ter um fundo de verdade, se parasse pra pensar sobre Bokuto.

\- Sim, nós sabemos que ele não tem. Mas será que ele também sabe? – questionou Suga.

\- Tudo bem, ouçam a minha ideia – Oikawa falava, um sorriso adornando seus lábios. – Akaashi-chan vai ter todo o tempo do mundo para pensar e agir sobre isso que falamos. Isso com certeza vai fazer com que nosso doce Bokuto tome logo uma atitude. Depois disso – continuou -, sugiro que a gente marque uma... Confraternização, onde cada um vai finalmente abrir o jogo sobre o romantismo de seus respectivos pares. Eu conto como Iwa-chan me pediu em namoro e vocês contam também. O que acham?

\- Uma confraternização?

\- Sim! Podemos chamar de bebedeira também. Marcamos um encontro na casa de alguém e teremos nosso momento. Como nos velhos tempos.

\- Por mim, tudo bem – confirmou Suga. Ele jamais diria não a uma bebedeira com seus amigos.

\- Certo, eu topo. – Foi a vez de Akaashi ceder à ideia de Oikawa.

\- Ótimo! Então, assim que nosso querido Akaashi for um homem devidamente comprometido, iremos reviver esse assunto.

\- Não demore muito, Akaashi. Preciso daquele whisky escocês que Oikawa guarda a sete chaves e dessa vez, ele não me escapa.

\- Você sonha que vou abrir meu precioso Whisky para um alcoólatra como você, Kou-chan. Siga sonhando.

Enquanto os dois entravam em uma pequena briga pela bebida, Akaashi se perdia em pensamentos, decidido a esclarecer – principalmente pra si mesmo – a importância de certas coisas.

 

****

 

Demorou um pouco mais do que Oikawa previra inicialmente para que Akaashi trouxesse uma notícia sobre seu relacionamento, mas havia um acordo mudo de não apressar o mais novo. Ele saberia o melhor momento de agir.

E assim foi, quase duas semanas depois, quando eles quase já haviam esquecido o combinado, Akaashi soltou:

\- Acho que já podemos marcar nosso encontro.

\- Você está falando da bebedeira? – o moreno confirmou com um aceno – Oh, graças a Deus! Eu estava mesmo precisando relaxar urgente! Oikawa! Vamos marcar isso logo! – Suga comemorava. Os últimos dias tinham sido bastante estressantes, já que eles estavam próximos do final de ano e isso aumentava o movimento da loja. Todos queriam roupas novas e elegantes para impressionar nas festas familiares, encontros de negócios e reuniões das empresas.

\- Tudo bem, vamos marcar. Eu disponibilizo meu apartamento se Kou-chan prometer que não vai beber a ponto de destruir minha casa – apontou. Como companheiro de bebedeiras de Suga desde o tempo da faculdade, Oikawa conhecia o potencial do amigo quando estava bêbado e já tivera algumas baixas em sua casa devido ao grande desastre que Suga se transformava.

\- Não seja idiota, é claro que não vou destruir sua casa! – protestou o outro, recebendo um olhar conhecedor e debochado do amigo.

\- Certo... Então que tal nessa sexta? Vocês já tem planos? Lembrando que isso não inclui nossos namorados. É um tempo nosso, apenas.

Todos concordaram. Realmente não faria sentido incluir outras pessoas em tal encontro, principalmente porque os três valorizam seus momentos enquanto amigos.

\- Não tenho planos. Sexta-feira é ótimo pra mim – Akaashi foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

\- Sim, sim. Pra mim também está perfeito – concordou Koushi. – Vamos falar de nossos homens!

 

****

 

O resto da semana foi intenso e a cada dia que passava, os três ansiavam mais e mais pelo merecido descanso. Oikawa e Sugawara levavam trabalho pra casa todos os dias, visto que ambos buscavam destacar-se, para um dia terem a oportunidade de lançarem suas coleções e quem sabe, formarem uma sociedade.

Já Akaashi, apesar de não fazer desenhos de roupas, também estava sobrecarregado, uma vez que com maiores pedidos, também tinha mais trabalho na administração da loja.

Felizmente, todos sempre acabavam dando um jeito em seus trabalhos com a promessa de ter algum lazer ao lado de seus pares, ou às vezes apenas ter um pouco de descanso já era um incentivo.

Foi um alívio sem tamanho quando a sexta-feira finalmente chegou, era como se isso desse uma nova carga de energia nos rapazes, que, cada um a sua maneira, demonstravam animação renovada para o programa entre amigos que os esperava no final do expediente.

 

***

 

\- Ceeeerto! Vamos logo com isso porque meu organismo implora por álcool! – Akaashi se divertia ao ver a empolgação de Suga e Oikawa, animados ao abrir a primeira garrafa de saquê da noite, ainda que ele mesmo não fosse um grande consumidor de álcool.

Ao menos não como os dois amigos.

\- Tudo bem, fiquem à vontade, a casa é de vocês – Oikawa cantarolou, pegando alguns copos e levando para a sala, os quais Suga não perdeu tempo em preenchê-los com a bebida.

\- Eu acho que devemos aproveitar enquanto todos estão sóbrios para contar as novidadezinhas... – sugeriu Oikawa, se referindo ao combinado feito dias atrás, sobre acabar com o mistério a respeito dos pedidos de namoro.

\- Você pode começar, Oikawa – Akaashi incentivou, bebericando seu saquê.

\- De jeito nenhum. O melhor deve ficar para o final.

\- Você está muito confiante, Tooru. Cuidado pra não se decepcionar ao perceber que seu Iwa-chan talvez não seja o homem mais romântico do mundo – Suga provocou.

\- Pra mim, ele é. Iwa-chan é incrível – suspirou. Sugawara teria rolado de rir do amigo se ele mesmo não estivesse em um estado de paixão semelhante.

Estar apaixonado era igualmente delicioso e ridículo. Levava uma pessoa ao êxtase ao mesmo tempo em que levava à estupidez.

Mas quem se importava em ser um pouquinho bobo, se isso viesse junto de grandes doses de felicidade? Ele, certamente não se importava.

\- Certo, certo. Então eu começo – Koishi se prontificou, ajeitando-se no chão, ao redor do kotatsu. - Hm... Vamos ver...

 

 

“Aquele domingo amanhecera com um temperatura agradavelmente baixa, o tempo começava a se preparar para o inverno rigoroso, mas a brisa ainda era boa, apesar da vontade que Suga tinha de esconder-se entre seus cobertores até que o Sol tivesse alto e sua coragem de sair da cama aumentasse também. Mas não hoje. Hoje ele precisava levantar e aprontar-se para encontrar Daichi. Apenas isso era mais convidativo que sua cama, nesse momento.

Com isso em mente, Koushi empurrou os cobertores, forçando seus olhos a se manterem abertos e seguiu se arrastando para o chuveiro. Apesar da sonolência – que a água levava embora pouco a pouco – Sugawara estava bastante animado. Isso porque Daichi havia feito um grande mistério sobre o lugar que o levaria dessa vez. Apesar de fazer poucas semanas que os dois estavam se encontrando, eles já tinham um hábito que Suga apreciava: estavam sempre realizando encontros diferentes, explorando Tokyo como bons quase turistas – já que ambos vinham de cidades pequenas e saíram de suas cidades-natal para estudar e trabalhar e mesmo depois de alguns anos morando na capital, ainda haviam muitos lugares que não tinham visitado – e às vezes até realizando aventuras, como bons ex-atletas – Suga descobriu que era assim que Daichi mantinha o físico invejável, enquanto que ele apenas almejava se manter saudável.

Claro que ele não reclamava. Ele agradecia a cada escalada, cada trilha que ajudava a moldar o corpo de Daichi.

Porém, naquele domingo, Suga descobriu que a intenção de Daichi não era uma aventura radical na natureza e sim um encontro absolutamente romântico no Jardim Nacional de Shinjuku Gyoen.

\- Desculpe, a aparência não é tão incrível como na primavera – falou o moreno, enquanto andavam por um caminho forrado por folhas e flores no chão, devido à estação do ano.

Mas Suga ainda parecia sem palavras.

\- Eu... Eu nunca vim aqui. É incrível, mesmo no outono. Absolutamente incrível, Daichi!

Diante do olhar maravilhado de Koushi, Daichi permitiu-se aproveitar também.

\- Que bom que gostou, pois eu preparei um pequeno piquenique pra nós. Só precisamos de um bom lugar.

Suga não sabia bem como responder a isso, mas sorriu e apertou levemente a mão que envolvia a sua. Daichi estava sendo absolutamente doce e ele sentia-se sonhando.

Pararam sob uma grande árvore que ainda conservava umas poucas folhas e ajeitaram a pequena toalha na grama baixa e bem cuidada que parecia cobrir cada pedacinho daquele jardim incrível.

Como era bem cedo, o sol aquecia o local ainda com carinho, uma luz confortável que ao iluminava e mandava um pouco do frio embora. Suga pensou que aquele era o cenário mais bonito em que já tivera um encontro, e, o fato de ser Daichi a estar ali com ele apenas tornava o momento mais bonito.

\- Eu acho muito difícil que eu cozinhe tão bem quanto você, mas ainda assim eu me arisquei em alguns biscoitos e sanduíches – o moreno tirou de dentro do pequeno cesto que carregava algumas embalagens cuidadosamente fechadas que, ao serem abertas, preencheram as narinas de Sugawara com um cheiro delicioso que automaticamente abriu seu apetite.

Ele seguira a risca a orientação de Daichi de não tomar café da manhã e agora entendia bem o motivo.

\- Uau, isso está com uma cara ótima – elogiou, os olhos ávidos passando pelas guloseimas – Você parece ter se empenhado nisso. Estou honrado. – E de fato estava. Suas bochechas coradas deixavam visível seu contentamento com cada pequeno gesto de Daichi e o carinho empregado naquilo.

\- Eu espero que esteja tão bom quanto sua fome faz parecer que está – Daichi sorriu e Suga não teve dúvidas que era isso que embelezava o ambiente ao redor.

Ele sentia-se tão apaixonado que era repugnante.

Juntos, provaram doa lanches feitos pelo moreno, deliciando-se, tanto com a vista ao redor, quanto com as comidas e, principalmente com suas companhias.

Em dado momento, Daichi - que tinha o corpo de Suga apoiado em seu peito, pois este estava confortavelmente sentado entre suas pernas -, quebrou o silêncio confortável com sua voz cálida:

\- Suga... Você sabe por que eu te trouxe aqui?

Apesar da posição difícil, Suga virou o rosto para trás, a fim de olhar para Daichi.

\- Eu deveria?

\- Bem... Há algumas semanas atrás, no casamento do Tanaka, eu disse que gostaria de te levar a um lugar especial e que queria tornar isso oficial.

Suga foi pego desprevenido. Era verdade que à princípio ele pensava muito no dia que Daichi e ele seriam namorados pra valer, mas a medida que o tempo passou e tudo foi acontecendo entre eles, Koushi simplesmente esqueceu desse detalhe. Eles agiam como namorados desde o primeiro encontro e Suga sabia que meia dúzia de palavras não mudaria o que havia entre eles.

Mas obviamente que ouvir a confirmação de que ele também era querido e desejado por Daichi o faria muito feliz.

\- S-sim, você disse...

\- E eu disse que gostaria de dar um nome à isso que temos. – Daichi segurou ambas as mãos de Suga, firmando ainda mais a atenção dele em si. – Por isso eu te trouxe aqui. Eu espero que sua resposta não tenha mudado, mas... Suga, você aceita namorar comigo?

Koushi achava mesmo que seu sorriso não cabia em seus lábios, assim como seu coração, que parecia a ponto de fugir de seu peito e voar pelo céu azul de Tokyo, tamanha alegria que sentia.

\- Você é um homem de sorte, Sawamura Daichi, porque minha resposta continua a mesma daquela noite. Sim, eu aceito. – Sem querer se conter mais nem um instante, Suga colou seus lábios aos de Daichi, desmanchando o largo sorriso do moreno.

\- Sim, eu sou mesmo um homem de sorte – falou, assim que finalizaram o beijo.

Em meio as folhas avermelhadas do final do outono, Suga teve certeza que não esqueceria aquele dia simples e mágico.”

 

 

\- Bem, foi isso. Lindo, não?

\- De fato. Foi muito romântico mesmo. Estou feliz por você, Suga – Akaashi lhe sorriu, pequeno e caloroso, realmente contente pela felicidade do amigo, gesto esse que aquecia Suga por dentro.

\- Own, que coisa mais fofa! Oh meu Deus, Kou-chan, você namora um autêntico romântico incurável! Isso é tão adorável! – exclamou Oikawa, os olhos brilhando de empolgação.

A verdade é que Oikawa era também um desses românticos e sempre se emocionava com demonstrações de afeto.

\- Sim! Eu nem sei o que fazer com essa informação, Daichi é sempre tão doce comigo...

\- Daichi é um bom homem. Vocês combinam e estão ótimos juntos. É tudo que precisamos saber, não é, Keiji-chan? – perguntou Oikawa, que recebeu um aceno como resposta, já que Akaashi bebericava um gole de seu saquê. – O que me lembra... É sua vez de matar nossa curiosidade. Queremos muito saber como nosso belo Akaashi foi pedido em namoro.

Calma e calculadamente, Akaashi voltou a encher seu copo de saquê, fazendo Suga e Oikawa esperarem por uma resposta propositalmente.

\- Bem, acredito que devo começar de um ponto importante... – começou, fazendo uma pausa misteriosa, divertindo-se internamente com as expressões curiosas dos amigos – Eu não fui pedido em namoro.

Akaashi precisou de uma dose extra de autocontrole para não rir das caras absolutamente chocadas dos amigos.

\- Como assim? Akaashi, nem eu aguento mais essa enrolação! Serei obrigado a torturar Bokuto! – Suga exclamou, uma expressão quase assassina no rosto bonito. Seus amigos próximos conheciam bem seu lado superprotetor.

\- Isso! Se ele pensa que vai brincar com nosso pequeno Keiji, está enganado! – Oikawa concordou.

Akaashi achou que já havia se divertido o suficiente às custas dos amigos.

\- Bem, como eu disse, eu não fui pedido em namoro. Eu o pedi.

Rápido como a luz, as expressões irritadas foram substituídas por outras, ainda mais surpresas que as anteriores.

\- Ora, ora! Temos um homem de atitude aqui! É assim que se faz, Keiji-chan! – Oikawa estendeu a mão para um high five, que Akaashi correspondeu à contragosto.

\- Isso só me deixa mais curioso ainda. Conte logo como isso aconteceu! – Suga pediu, os olhos tão atentos quanto se estivesse diante de um filme muito interessante.

\- Bem... Eu pensei um pouco sobre o que vocês me disseram, sobre a possibilidade de Bokuto-san estar tímido ou até mesmo inseguro sobre mim...

 

 

“Akaashi resolveu ao menos dois dias para amadurecer a ideia e observar se fazia sentido esse papo de insegurança.

Ao final desse tempo, ele concluiu que sim, talvez Bokuto estivesse de fato alimentando o monstro da incerteza e cabia a Akaashi desfazer suas dúvidas e inseguranças.

O único problema era que, ao contrário de Bokuto, Akaashi não sabia ser tão romântico.

Ainda assim, depois de muito pensar, concluiu que o melhor que podia fazer era ser sincero e aberto com Bokuto. Era justo que ele soubesse de seus sentimentos e isso nada tinha a ver com pedidos de namoro ou coisa do tipo. Akaashi apenas queria que Bokuto soubesse e confiasse em seus sentimentos, e, principalmente, que não minasse os seus próprios com pensamentos negativos.

E o único jeito que Akaashi conhecia de desfazer problemas era conversando e esclarecendo tudo.

E foi isso que ele fez.

Era uma quinta-feira quando Keiji convidou Bokuto para acompanhá-lo em uma sessão de filmes em seu apartamento. Apesar de ser meio de semana, ele aceitou alegremente e ambos sabiam que no dia seguinte, dividiriam uma carona para seus respectivos trabalhos.

Keiji estava preparando um bom balde de pipoca quando ouviu sua campainha. Balançou a cabeça em negação, pois Bokuto sabia que sempre que o estava esperando, Akaashi deixava a porta destrancada, mas ainda assim, insistia em usar a campainha e esperar ser recebido.

Com um suspiro, Akaashi deixou a pipoca no microondas e foi até a porta, encontrando Bokuto ainda em suas roupas de trabalho, deixando claro que ele havia saído do trabalho e ido direto encontrá-lo.

Ele sempre gostava de como Bokuto ficava em roupas sociais, o jeito que as cores sóbrias e o corte reto valorizavam seu porte físico.

\- Hey Akaashi! – exclamou, em um daqueles cumprimentos espalhafatosos que o rapaz sempre tinha. A melhor parte, para Akaashi, era o abraço quente que sempre recebia depois disso.

\- Boa noite, Bokuto-san – respondeu, apoiando ambas as mãos no peito forte dele e grudando os lábios nos dele.

Bokuto sempre sorria mais quando era Akaashi que tomava a iniciativa.

\- Venha, entre. Estou fazendo pipoca, você pode escolher o filme.

Enquanto voltava para a cozinha a fim de não deixar a pipoca queimar, Akaashi não pôde deixar de sentir uma ponta de nervosismo e dúvida. Naquele momento, ele entendia completamente como Bokuto se sentia.

Após colocar toda a pipoca em uma grande vasilha, seguiu novamente para a sala, onde Bokuto navegava pelo catálogo da Netflix sem realmente conseguir escolher algo. Akaashi tinha uma breve ideia do motivo.

\- Bokuto-san, não tem A Lenda dos Guardiões no catálogo, você sabe disso.

\- Eu sei... mas eu tenho que manter minhas esperanças, certo?

\- Bem, boa sorte – respondeu – Mas enquanto isso não acontece, você precisa escolher outro filme – lembrou-o.

\- Tudo bem... Deixa eu ver... Quem sabe... Wall-E?

Akaashi achou que Bokuto e Oikawa seriam bons amigos, a julgar pelo gosto para filmes.

\- Está ótimo pra mim.

Bokuto colocou o filme para reproduzir e abriu espaço ao seu lado, para que Akaashi pudesse se acomodar bem perto, o que ele fez com satisfação.

Akaashi já sabia, mas era sempre um pouco engraçado perceber como Bokuto era falante, mesmo que tivesse assistindo à um filme. Ele gostava de comentar as cenas e Akaashi achava isso meio fofo, pois sua animação era genuína. Pra ele, ficar olhando Bokuto e seus olhos expressivos e brilhantes era melhor do que qualquer filme.

Um tempo depois, quando o filme já devia estar na metade – não que Akaashi tenha prestado atenção – ele moveu-se ao lado de Bokuto, ficando totalmente voltado para este, que quando percebeu, corou um pouco, mas sorriu.

\- Ei, Akaashi, o que foi?

\- Eu estive pensando... Eu acho que preciso te dizer uma coisa – informou, vendo com pesar o modo como Bokuto ficou tenso de repente.

O que quer que tenha passado pela cabeça de Bokuto, não parecia bom.

\- P-pode dizer – respondeu, deixando a pipoca de lado e não mais prestando atenção ao filme.

\- Eu queria que você soubesse que... Eu gosto de você, Bokuto-san.

\- V-você gosta?

Akaashi assentiu e Bokuto abriu um sorriso. Ele podia jurar que jamais vira algo tão bonito quanto Akaashi naquele momento, o rosto adquirindo uma coloração rosada que apenas o favorecia.

\- Eu sei que às vezes eu não demonstro tanto quanto deveria. Sinto muito por isso. E... Eu quero namorar com você – falou. Sentia-se um pouco atrapalhado ao expor seus pensamentos, mas ainda tinha algumas coisas pra dizer e resolveu aproveitar esse momento em que Bokuto estava chocado demais para interrompê-lo. - Na verdade, isso não tem muita importância pra mim, porque eu já nos considero assim, mas... Eu quero que você saiba o que eu penso. E o que eu sinto.

Bokuto estava parado em sua frente, olhando para Akaashi como se não pudesse desviar o olhar. Sua expressão surpresa fazia Akaashi pensar que talvez demorasse pra obter alguns resposta.

\- Você gosta de mim e quer ser meu namorado – repetiu Bokuto. Na verdade, parecia mais como de estivesse dizendo à si mesmo.

\- Sim. Se você quiser – confirmou.

\- É claro que eu quero, Akaashi! Eu gosto tanto de você! – abraçou-o com força, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço pálido de Akaashi e aproveitou a oportunidade para deixar alguns beijinhos no local. – Eu acho... Eu acho que eu estou apaixonado por você.

Bobagem ou não, Akaashi sentia-se aliviado. Aliviado e estupidamente feliz.”

 

 

 

\- Desculpem decepcioná-los pela minha falta de romantismo. Foi algo... realmente simples – Akaashi terminou seu relato com um grande gole de sua bebida.

Já Suga e Oikawa estavam em completo silêncio, buscando absorver suas palavras.

\- Isso foi... Bonito – murmurou Koushi.

\- Uau, Akaashi, você me surpreendeu. Foi muito fofo da sua parte fazer isso apenas para acabar com as inseguranças do nosso doce Bokuto.

\- Eu realmente não me importo de receber ou fazer um pedido de namoro. Pra mim, nós já éramos namorados antes disso. Só achei que Bokuto-san gostaria de saber disso.

\- Você é tão bonitinho apaixonado, Akaashi! Bokuto é um cara de sorte. – Oikawa sorriu, percebendo que o amigo estava mesmo feliz agora, com tudo resolvido.

\- Bem, agora só falta o senhor “oh meu deus, vejam como meu namorado é perfeito” contar sua história – cutucou Suga.

\- Pobre Kou-chan, tão invejoso... – cantarolou em resposta à provocação.

\- Eu espero que você realmente não esteja exagerando, Oikawa, ou então você vai ter que aguentar Suga por um bom tempo te zoando – Akaashi avisou, recebendo uma confirmação vinda de Suga, que balançou a cabeça e olhou desafiadoramente para o amigo.

\- Vamos. Desembucha.

\- Ok! Vamos lá, por onde eu começo...

\- Pelo começo! – gritaram os dois amigos.

\- Ugh, grossos... Tudo bem, eu vou contar...

 

 

 

“- Iwa-chan, por que você quer sair logo hoje? É segunda-feira, pelo amor de Deus! – reclamou, esparramado no sofá, com o telefone grudado na orelha, enquanto ouvia ao resmungos irritados do outro lado.

\- E por acaso existe alguma regra dizendo que só pode sair nos finais de semana?

\- Não exatamente, mas acho difícil ter algo de bom pra fazer numa segunda-feira.

Um breve silêncio do outro lado da linha fez Oikawa pensar que talvez ele deveria ter aceitado de uma vez ao invés de fazer corpo mole.

\- Hm... Você está cansado, é isso? Eu sei que vocês tem tido bastante trabalho na alfaiataria e você também está desenhando algumas peças, então... Não tem problema se estiver cansado. Podemos sair outro dia.

Oikawa secretamente – ou não tão secretamente assim – adorava esses momentos em que Iwaizumi mostrava seu lado gentil e cuidadoso. Ao contrário do que parecia quando se conheceram, ele descobriu que o rapaz era muito mais do que a fachada séria e taciturna mostrava – não que ele não gostasse desse lado também, era bem o contrário. Oikawa era assumidamente um fã da personalidade firme de Hajime.

\- Não, estou bem. Eu quero sair com você – respondeu, sentindo-se uma colegial corada, prestes a se confessar.

\- Certo. Eu passo ai em meia hora.

Oikawa saltou do sofá, alarmado.

\- O quê? Iwa-chan, é muito pouco tempo! – reclamou. Sabia que não conseguiria tomar banho e se arrumar em tão pouco tempo. Às vezes ele odiava ser vaidoso.

\- Até daqui a pouco, Oikawa. – Iwaizumi desligou, sem dar atenção às reclamações do outro.

\- Esse idiota vai me pagar! – reclamou, seguindo o caminho para seu banheiro com mais pressa do que gostaria de admitir.

 

***

 

Quando escutou sua campainha tocar, Oikawa ainda estava com o guarda-roupas aberto sem saber que camisa usar, dentre as tantas que jogou sobre a cama.

Resmungando, jogou a peça branca que segurava junto das outras abandonadas e seguiu até a porta, abrindo-a com uma expressão propositalmente emburrada.

\- Você não está pronto ainda – Iwaizumi afirmou, antes de deixar um selinho rápido sobre os lábios crispados de Oikawa. Provavelmente já imaginava que isso aconteceria.

\- Claro que não estou! Ninguém pode ficar pronto em meia hora!

\- Eu posso – retrucou Iwaizumi, cruzando os braços. – Vamos lá, vou te ajudar nisso ou então jamais conseguiremos sair.

Oikawa foi rebocado até seu quarto, recebendo um olhar de desagrado quando Hajime viu a bagunça que ele fizera.

\- Você é mesmo um pirralho bagunceiro... – resmungou – Tudo bem, eu posso escolher sua camisa, já que você está tão indeciso. Pode ser?

\- Você não vai escolher nada feio de propósito, vai?

\- Eu me recuso a responder isso. – Iwaizumi seguiu para a cama de Oikawa, que mais parecia um ninho com tanta roupa jogada. Com algumas mexidas na bagunça, ele encontrou uma camiseta cinza de manga longa que não parecia quente demais e Hajime julgava bonita. Depois desse pensamento, ele se sentiu bastante inadequado e ousado ao pensar que estava escolhendo roupas para um cara com formação em Moda.

\- Hm... Bem, eu gosto dessa. Acho que fica boa o suficiente com a sua calça – resmungou, estendendo a blusa para Oikawa, totalmente consciente de que na verdade, ele não sabia escolher roupas estilosas como Oikawa poderia fazê-lo.

\- Boa o suficiente... Eu gosto de estar bonito, não ‘bom o suficiente’... – reclamou Oikawa, mas pegou a blusa e vestiu, olhando-se no espelho com uma expressão crítica, mas parecia não odiar o resultado.

\- Você parece muito bonito pra mim – Iwaizumi falou, sincero.

Tooru não respondeu, mas seu rosto corou um pouco e era meio que atraente se Hajime fosse sincero consigo mesmo.

\- Você não estava com pressa? Vamos logo, Iwa-chan – desconversou, puxando o parceiro em direção à porta.

Seguiram em relativo silêncio até o carro de Iwaizumi, onde Oikawa finalmente resolveu fazer a pergunta que ele vinha remoendo nos últimos minutos.

\- Onde está me levando, Iwa-chan?

Iwaizumi tirou os olhos da estrada por alguns segundos, encarando Oikawa, que esperava pacientemente pela resposta.

Bem, ele não teria.

\- Você vai saber quando chegarmos lá.

O riso de Oikawa preencheu o carro, um som que Iwaizumi começara a gostar um pouco demais.

\- Uh, misterioso... Tudo bem, eu gosto de um pouco de mistério. É picante – sussurrou a última parte, levando uma mão até o final da coxa firme de Iwaizumi. Claro, ele conseguiu o efeito desejado e mesmo com a pouca iluminação, pôde ver o rosto corado de Hajime.

\- Comporte-se... Não me faça bater o carro – reclamou, sem realmente colocar algum tom de advertência em sua voz.

\- Tudo bem, não queremos morrer porque Iwa-chan é muito suscetível à alguns poucos toques inocentes...

\- Claro, porque inocência é uma de suas virtudes, obviamente – provocou.

Levou poucos minutos mais para que eles chegassem ao seu destino. Iwaizumi percebeu que, mesmo não tendo insistido na pergunta do local, Oikawa estava bastante curioso, olhando pela janela, o cenho franzido em concentração, como se pudesse adivinhar apenas pelo trajeto.

Quando ele estacionou, Oikawa virou-se, encarando Hajime implacavelmente.

\- Você me trouxe à Skytree?

\- Hm, sim? Você comentou que não tinha visitado ainda...

Ao saírem do carro, Iwaizumi percebeu a animação no rosto de Oikawa. Era noite e o céu estava excepcionalmente estrelado. Parecia perfeito estar ali, principalmente para um cara como Oikawa, que amava estrelas mais do que tudo.

\- Vamos por aqui, eu já comprei os tickets – Hajime segurou sua mão e guiou-o para outra entrada, impedindo-o de embrenhar-se na fila de turistas que também iriam subir.

\- Oh, você já tinha isso planejado, então? – Oikawa perguntou, mesmo que a resposta fosse óbvia.

\- Sim... Mas não seria um problema transferir, caso você não quisesse vir hoje.

Tooru não respondeu, mas Hajime sentia seus olhos sobre si enquanto entravam na cabine e subiam o percurso rápido até o topo da torre. Silenciosamente, Oikawa tentava montar algum cenário que fizesse sentido sobre aquele passeio inesperado em uma segunda-feira. Não que ele não estivesse gostando, era apenas incomum.

\- Oh... A vista é incrível... O céu... Parece tão perto... – Oikawa murmurava frases soltas, admirado e empolgado. Já Iwaizumi, apesar de concordar com tudo o que ele dizia, achava que havia uma vista melhor, bem ao seu lado.

\- Sim, a vista é incrível daqui... – respondeu, sem desviar os olhos do rosto levemente iluminado de Oikawa. Ele havia imaginado que Oikawa gostaria desse passeio em especial, como um bom amante do universo, mas não havia previsto essas expressões de puro deleite e admiração que ele lançava ao céu, como se aquele espetáculo celeste fosse um presente para si.

\- Em breve vamos ter que descer e você sequer olhou para o céu, nem mesmo uma vez – comentou Oikawa, virando-se um pouco para ficar de frente para Iwaizumi, que corou ao perceber que seu escrutínio não foi tão discreto – Eu com certeza fico lisonjeado com isso, Iwa-chan, mas se você tem algo a dizer, eu estou te ouvindo. Apesar do tom até mesmo simpático que usara, Oikawa não podia deixar de se sentir um pouco agitado sob o olhar intenso e constante de Iwaizumi. Tooru não sabia como interpretar isso, se era positivo ou não.

Mais alguns segundos se passaram até que Iwaizumi resolver falar, finalmente, para o alívio de Oikawa.

\- Sim... Bem, eu quis te trazer aqui há alguns dias... Porque, hm, eu estive pensando e eu não sou bom nessas coisas, sabe, o jeito... Casual que isso tem... Acontecido entre nós. Mas eu também não sei como você se sente sobre isso, apesar de você parecer totalmente à vontade. – Uma pausa. – Talvez você até prefira assim, de qualquer forma, já que não há...

\- Iwa-chan – interrompeu Oikawa, olhando-o meio estranho. – Você não costuma falar tanto. E nem divagar assim – apontou – Você pode ser direto comigo. Você... Não está bem com o que temos, uh?

Para Oikawa, soava estranho ter essa conversa ali. Quem leva alguém a um encontro romântico para dizer isso?

Porém, aparentemente, Oikawa havia interpretado errado.

\- Não, eu não estou – confirmou, para a tristeza de Oikawa – Eu não costumo me relacionar com ninguém assim, hm, casualmente. Não é muito o jeito como eu gosto de fazer as coisas. Eu não gosto dessa sensação de que preciso estar sempre pisando em ovos porque, bem, porque você não é nada meu.

Oikawa não sabia se estava acompanhando bem sua linha de raciocínio, mas preferiu esperar ele terminar a supor qualquer coisa e depois levar uma rasteira.

Hajime trocou o peso do corpo nos pés, demonstrando algum nível de desconforto ou nervosismo, Oikawa não sabia.

\- O que eu quero dizer é que... Eu não quero ser um caso. Eu quero que você seja meu namorado. Se você quiser isso também.

Oh. Era isso, então. O motivo da ligação repentina numa noite de segunda-feira estrelada, o encontro romântico na SkyTree, com a melhor vista que Oikawa já tivera do céu a olho nu e a conversa estranha depois de alguns olhares contemplativos.

\- Você... Você gosta de mim, Iwa-chan? – a voz de Oikawa era baixa, quase tímida.

\- Eu nunca disse que tinha bom gosto, de qualquer forma – provocou, ganhando um empurrão falsamente ofendido de Oikawa, o qual ele aproveitou a oportunidade e passou os braços ao redor da cintura, tanto pelo equilíbrio – o idiota tinha mais força do que parecia – quanto porque era bom. Era bom abraçar Oikawa. Tê-lo entre seus braços. – Mas sim, eu gosto de você. Eu não teria levado isso tão longe se não gostasse. 

Oikawa sorriu. Era um daqueles sorrisos sinceros que ele distribuía com muito menos frequência e que era bem mais bonito. Ele também se aconchegou ao peito de Iwaizumi, virando-se para olhar o céu.

\- Eu gosto de você também. Muito – murmurou, inalando o cheiro bom que vinha do corpo de Iwaizumi. Este, apesar de silencioso, sentia-se aliviado pela resposta positiva - Iwa-chan é um namorado romântico. Estou surpreso.

Sim, Oikawa estava um pouco surpreso, porque apesar de sempre ser muito cuidadoso, ele não achou que Iwaizumi seria um romântico à moda antiga. Mas ele estava bem com isso. Ele descobrira, naquele instante, que talvez sempre tivesse esse desejo de um pouco mais de romantismo em sua vida.”

 

 

 

\- Isso foi... Romântico mesmo – Suga precisou assumir, apesar da pequena competição sem sentido na qual ele e Oikawa haviam entrado.

\- Eu disse que isso era imbatível – falou Oikawa, convencido. – Eram as estrelas mais lindas e parecia tão perto... Eu acho que me apaixonei mais ainda.

\- Eu ainda acho que Daichi foi mais romântico – retrucou Koushi, teimosamente.

\- Pffh, é claro que acha... Você apenas não quer dar o braço a torcer, Kou-chan.

\- Nós não podemos decidir imparcialmente. – Suga virou-se para Akaashi, que apenas os observava enquanto esvaziava seu copo – Você é a pessoa mais imparcial que eu conheço. É você quem deve decidir quem foi o mais romântico.

\- Sim, isso parece correto – concordou Oikawa. – Vamos lá, Keiji-chan, você tem bom gosto também, vai saber o que é melhor.

O que eles esqueceram é que Akaashi é um apaziguador por natureza.

\- Eu acho que nenhum deles fez isso pra impressionar ninguém, e vocês também sabem disso. O que importa quem foi mais romântico? Vocês estão felizes e é isso que importa pra mim – respondeu o moreno.

Já quase bêbados, os dois amigos abraçaram Akaashi, comovidos por suas palavras.

\- Oh, Keiji-chan, você é tão fofo quando se preocupa com a gente...

\- E sempre nos faz lembrar o que importante, de fato – Suga disse, esfregando suas bochechas juntas, de uma maneira que Akaashi só poderia odiar. Mas aquele era Sugawara em processo de uma bebedeira. Só pioraria.

Mas tudo bem. Desde que ele pudesse aproveitar daquele sentimento em seu peito, ele estaria bem.

Até porque, não era em seu sofá que Koushi vomitaria em breve, de qualquer forma.

**Author's Note:**

> Como foi isso?


End file.
